


Changing History

by HappyHopes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Child Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slow Burn, Sub Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHopes/pseuds/HappyHopes
Summary: Harry did not have a good life growing up. He was used and abused by so many people. Lady Magic had failed at protecting Severus and even Tom Riddle, but she refuses to fail Harry. Maybe by doing this, she can right her wrongs.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 459
Kudos: 1195





	1. Fixing the problem

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my b-day and I really wanted to read a Snarry fic, but I couldn't find one that I hadn't already read. So I decided to give myself a birthday present and post one that I've started. Hope you enjoy!

Albus looked around. He was clutching a basket in his hands. Voldemort had killed Harry's parents yesterday, and he knew that Harry had to go to Lily's sister. She would be harsh on him and teach him how to be submissive. He searched, looking for the correct house. Seeing it, he walked up and bent down to sit the basket down. He pulled the blanket back a bit and stroked Harry's cheek. Before he stood up, he whispered, "I can't wait to see you again in 11 years." With that, he vanished.

Moments later, he apparated back. Harry was a creature, a dominant one at that. He had to make sure that doesn't interfere with his plan. Walking back to the place he left Harry, he muttered a spell and disappeared once again.

Sensing the lack of aura around him, Harry let out a loud screech. Before he could wake anyone up, a bubble surrounded him. Another creature came out of the shadows. This one with good intentions. She went by the name Lady Magic. Walking up to Harry, she bent down to pick him up, basket and all. She peered inside to make sure it was the right child. Confirming that, she left with Harry.

Lady Magic had seen the path that Harry's life would have gone if he had stayed with Petunia and her family. She could not bare the idea of an innocent child suffering that much. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. Harry needed guidance and a strict, but loving hand. That's why seconds later, they arrived at Severus Prince's dwelling. Harry was a creature and the best place for him to be is with Severus. Once again, Harry was set down at a doorstep. She said a series of spells including one to get rid of the one Dumbledore put on him and an unbreakable spell of protection and left, not leaving a trace of her appearance.

Inside the house, Severus woke up from his sound sleep. He sensed a presence in his front steps, a good presence. Getting out of bed, he pulled on a robe and went to open his door. Sure enough, a babe was laying there in a basket. He hurried to pick the basket up, bringing it in and closing the door behind it.

Running on adrenaline, he took the baby out of the basket, brought it to the bathroom and bathed it. He reasoned that he couldn't have been out there long but wanted to make sure he was not cold. He did not want a baby, nevermind a sick one. Seeing that the baby, which he now knew was a boy, was not fussing, he figured he was not hungry.

Going back to the basket, he noticed a letter that must have fallen out when he picked up the baby boy. Opening the letter, it read:

_Dear Severus,_

_This baby is Harry Potter. The child of James and Lily Potter. They have been killed by Voldemort as he lives and breathes. He was sent to the Dursley's but I and well as you know that is not a good idea. Please take care of him and raise him as your own. You are part of his life and destiny, now and in the future. This may not be an ideal situation but I think it is for the best._

_Thank you, Lady Magic_

Blinking back some tears, Severus turned to look at the babe in his arms again. He pulled back the blanket to see Harry blowing bubbles with his mouth. A moment later, Harry met Severus eyes. His big bright green eyes captured his heart. He had Lily's eyes. Severus had to keep this baby, he knew it. Whatever hate he had for James had nothing to do with this innocent babe.

Severus snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud yawn came from Harry. Suddenly remembering that it was still night, he went to his bedroom, and got into his bed with Harry. Putting on a protection spell to make sure he did not roll on top of Harry in the middle of the night, before falling asleep, he whispered, "you must have had a long day. Sleep tight, we have another one tomorrow."

The next day came faster than either of them would like. Severus awoke with his alarm. He looked over the check on Harry. He was still asleep. Good, because he had things to do before starting there day.

A couple hours later, Harry and Severus were ready to go to town. Severus flooed them to his shop. Holding tightly to the bundle full of Harry, he walked out to Atropos Alley, the France version of Diagon Alley. He looked around to find the Baby shop. Finding it, he strode towards it.

**Time skip**

At around 9, Severus and Harry arrived back home. They were both exhausted but the days work was not done. For the next hour, Severus baby proofed his home while Harry's newly assigned house elf, Misty watched over him.

As 11 o'clock hit, the occupants of the home were sound asleep, worn out from the day's hard work. The second day after Harry's arrival saw the small unit shopping for Harry's supplies. Baby clothing and toys and all that stuff. Luckily, Harry was more involved in that shopping than the previous day.

They'd had stopped in the late afternoon to have a meal at The Lagoon, and rest. After that, Severus brought them to the shop where he shopped for all his potion supplies. Looking at an isle that he never needed to, he found a small cauldron and fake potion necessities for Harry to play with. Handing it to Harry, his chubby hands tried to hold it for a moment before giving up. Then Harry cooed, as if apologizing for his inability. Severus quickly put that in the cart and bought it.

A few minutes later, Harry and Severus flooed back home. Settling in the couch, he changed both of their clothes to more comfortable, homey ones. Harry was still awake and was occupying himself by blowing bubbles.

"No wonder most people have nine months to get ready for a new baby. There is so much to do!" At Severus voice, Harry cooed once more. "You naughty child," tickling Harry's soft belly, "you gave me no time at all." At Harry's next coo, Severus melted into the couch with a soft smile. He knew that this child would be trouble, but every moment of it is going to be more than worth it.


	2. A trip to Gringotts

Severus sat Harry down, he had forgotten to grab his favorite stuffy. Harry never went _anywhere_ willingly without it, so he had to run upstairs to go get it.

In less than a month, Harry and Severus had learned to live with each other. Harry had learned when to push Severus' buttons, which is _always_. As for as he was concerned, Severus' grumpiness was not ever for him but for everyone else.

Severus had learned a few crucial things about Harry as well. Like how old he was, 10 months as the doctor said. He also learned that the child could not stand to stay still for longer than he absolutely had to. And that he wouldn't go anywhere without his Pegasus stuffed animal.

Today, they were going to visit Gringotts to address the horrid scar on Harry's head. They were right on schedule and once Severus grabbed the stuffy, and a wiggly Harry, they set on their way there.

One apparition later, the duo made their way to Gringotts.

"Hello, Sir. How may I help you?" The goblin manning the front desk asked.

"Hello, I am here for an appointment with Wenclaw." Severus replied. After getting instructions, he made his way down the corridor to the correct room.

Stepping inside, Severus greeted Wenclaw, "May your gold overflow and your enemies fear you."

In which he replied, "And your gold prosper as your enemies fall to your feet."

Both parties took their seats, Wenclaw got all the information out to talk. "So would you like to see your account or Young Heir Potter's?"

"Harry's please." Severus said with a curt manner. Plopping Harry down with a couple of his toys to play with, he leaned in to hear the goblin better.

"So, Young Heir Potter is not just heir to the Potter line but the Gryffindor, Peverell, and Black line as well."

"Then who controls his vaults?" Severus was not sure how this whole thing goes, but he wanted to make sure no one was taking advantage of Harry.

"All of the main vaults are closed to him until he reaches the age of maturity. But he has access to the heir vaults for all of the lines. It seems like Albus Dumbledore has access to all of them, including the main vaults."

Severus felt anger that he didn't even feel for James Potter. "Can you cut him off?" Before Wenclaw could speak, Severus cut him off, "Actually don't. Can you monitor everything he does in the vaults? Keep track of it for later us?"

"Yes, I can." Wenclaw enjoyed Severus and his wits. "How do you want to do it?"

"I want everything that he does concerning all Harry's vaults to be closely watched, from the moment he got access to it to now. I want monthly reports sent to me by owl please." Albus has been in control of too many things for too long. Severus had to start building a case against him.

Changing the subject, "I want to address the other reason why we are here today". He picked Harry up to show the goblin his scar. "I'm not sure if it's just a scar or if there's more to it but I want it gone."

"Of course" The goblin stood from his desk, "Follow me." He proceeded to lead them down to an empty medical room. "You may sit Young Lord Potter on this."

Once Severus sat Harry down, he backed away. Wenclaw took his place and performed a diagnosis spell on his forehead. "There's a Horcrux in the scar. That's why it left such a mark, Lord Prince."

_A Horcrux? How did a soul fragment get into Harry?_ Severus pondered for a moment. _Of course! From Voldemort's backfired spell!_ "Can you please take it out, Wenclaw?"

"It's going to hurt a bit." Wenclaw warned.

"I'd rather it hurt right now than for Harry to suffer the consequences later." With that, Severus went to take his place besides Harry and told the goblin to start.

A few minutes later, Wenclaw successfully get out the Horcrux. Harry was a sobbing mess, as Severus tried and failed to soothe him. Humming his favorite lullaby while rocking him, Harry started to quiet down before picking up again. Harry ended up crying himself to sleep.

Carefully cradling him, Severus stood up, nodded goodbye to Wenclaw, he found his way out. Harry clutching tightly to his stuffy, while softly snoring.

When the pair arrived back home, Severus put Harry down to sleep. He decided to utilize his time by brewing some potions. He headed down to the lab after telling Misty to watch Harry.

Later in the afternoon, Harry woke up bright-eyed and ready to play. The events from earlier already out of his mind. Severus was glad to see how little negative affect it had on him.

That Horcrux must have weighted him down because Harry is more active than he was before, if such thing was possible. "HARRY!" He had tripped over one of his trucks.

Slowly getting back up, Harry squatted to pick up his stuffy and continued running like that also never happened. Severus made his way over to him, "Harry? Are you ok?" Rubbing his forehead to see if there were any pains.

Harry brought his hand up to pat Severus on the cheek. With a full smile, teeth and all, he spoke loud and clear, "Sev!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's kinda short, but when I made the last sentence, I loved it so much I couldn't go on. I hope you liked it! Please comment and give me kudos! Give me feedback! Please....


	3. Happy Birthday, Harry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!  
> Happy Holidays!  
> I hope this season has proven to be jolly and merry and all things sweet!

It's been about 2 months since Harry came into Severus' life. And since then, Severus had more or less kept Harry to himself. Well, not anymore. Harry was approaching his first birthday and that deserves a big celebration. So Severus set out to do just that. He worked day and night to make July 31st the best day ever.

Soon, the day crept up on the pair. Harry, oblivious to the meaning of the day. Severus, ready to introduce Harry to his friends and all but blood family.

The day started out with Severus and Harry staying to the 2nd floor so that the house elves may set up the party room. Severus gave Harry a bath, which he loved. Dressed him up in the emerald green dress robe that matched his eyes; Severus bought it for this occasion. Severus preceded to get ready himself and called for Millicent, the Prince Family house-elf photographer.

"Yes, Sir?" Millicent answered.

"We are ready for our photo." Severus told her. It was a family honored tradition to take a photo on every important birthday, there are several. This includes the day of the birth, which was not possible for obvious reasons, and the first birthday.

As Severus sat down for the third picture, Harry started to scrim and wiggle around, chanting, "Play, play, play, play!"

"One more photo, Harry" Severus pleaded with him. It was only a couple more minutes with an unruly Harry before they finish. Severus told Millicent to get the photos ready to be put out. He preceded to let Harry out to blow off some steam and before they knew it, people started to arrive.

An hour later, the party was at full swing. Well, almost.

"Harry?" Severus spoke softly to capture Harry's attention. "Don't you want to go play anymore?"

Hearing the word "go", Harry grabbed on tighter to Severus' robes. He did NOT want to play with these strangers.

"Let me try." Lucius said. "Draco, come here." That caught Harry's interest. "Harry, this is Draco." A Harry stared intently at Draco, seemly sizing him up. "Ok" a "Ok?" Severus questioned, "you want to play now?"

Harry nodded, slid off Severus' lap and waddled with Draco to where his friends were playing. A Turning to Lucius, Severus thanked him. Lucius, in turn said it was no problem. "How's Harry settling in?"

"He's doing very well. I told you how Voldemort put a Horcrux in Harry. I really don't think he has the best interest in us. Think about Draco, Luc"

"Yes, I know. I've been doing some research and asking around. I no longer think that being on the Dark Lord's side is a good idea. But I do not want to join Dumbledore's side either."

"I agree, Dumbledore is sketchy. I do not think he is actually the light. He has a lot of dark things in the past. And with him taking money from Harry's fortune, I want even less to do with him."

"What are we going to do? There is either the light or the dark, there is no middle ground."

"Then we make our own. You still have your dark mark so if he comes back, we've got you there. As well as Crabbe and Goyle, which we would wisely not tell anything to them. We can recruit Nott as well. And for the light side, me and Harry of course. Then Flint, Zabini, Bulstrode, and Parkinson."

"You really have thought this through, haven't you?"

"Yes. And overtime we can recruit more. But right now, we have all we need to get rid of both overlords. And we can do it. What do you think?"

Nodding slowly, Lucius said exactly what Severus wanted to hear, "I think we can do it."

From a couple feet away, Harry was becoming acquainted with Draco's group. They were all babbling to each other and playing but Harry could tell who's close to who. A couple of them instantly took a liking to Harry and Harry to them.

Holding tightly to his stuffy, Harry joined Draco and the people he was playing with.

Night was falling when the party started to wrap up. Slowly everyone was going home and taking their respective child when them. Soon, it was just Lucius and Draco left to leave.

"Severus, thank you for the invitation. I'm sure we will see each other soon." Looking pointly at Harry and Draco. Harry's head was on Draco's chest, Draco's legs intertwined in Harry's with his head resting on Harry's.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sure Harry and Draco's relationship will blossom into a beautiful friendship." With that, Severus gave Lucius a hug. Lucius picked up Draco and left.

Bending down to pick up Harry, he kissed his head, whispered, "I think that was a successful birthday. Don't you?" The duo headed up to bed.

_Time skip_

"MY SEV!!!" Harry came tumbling out of the floor, excited to see Severus after two days of being apart. Draco came out soon after, followed by Lucius.

Harry had finally reached the fun age. He's four now. Fun, but still wild and crazy, basically all over the place. He had just gone over for a two-day sleepover at Draco's mansion, and he really missed Severus.

Severus, hearing the commotion, finished pouring the batch of Veritaserum he had made, cleaned up, and headed upstairs.

Once Severus was in Harry's sight, he ran to him. Hugging him tightly, he proclaims, "I miss you so much! My sev!"

Hugging him back, Severus replied, "I missed you too, Harry. How was the sleepover?" Looking at Draco, he beckoned him, and pulled him into the hug.

"I loved it! We had so much fun! Didn't we, Draco?"

"Yes, Uncle Sev. We played quidditch. Both of us play seeker so it was kinda hard. But we had a lot of fun. Harry's better at it then me."

Feeling a burst of pride, Severus gave Harry a huge smile that was reserved for him. "I'm proud of both of you." He tried to get out of Harry's grasp but it turned out to be stronger than an average 4-year old. "Harry? Can you please let me go?"

"No" Harry said calmly, like it was his choice.

Severus sighed in defeat. He picked up Harry and went over to Lucius, Draco trailing behind. "Hello, dear friend. Thank you for hosting their sleepover. Please stay for dinner, we'd be delighted to have you."

"Of course, it was no problem. I must decline your offer. Unfortunately, Narcissa wants us to have a family dinner tonight, so we can't stay."

"I understand. Please give her my best."

After exchanging goodbyes, Draco and Lucius went in their way.

That night, Harry and Severus ate dinner on the couch. Harry refused to be anywhere that is not glued to Severus which made nightly activities hard to do. After struggling to give Harry a shower, he refused to sleep in his own bed. Severus ended up letting Harry sleep with him to avoid another tantrum.

The next morning, Severus woke up to a strange feeling. It felt soft and feathery. This thing was very comfortable and were cocooning him to the best of their abilities. Turning to look at Harry, he saw that the wings were connected to his precious boy. What in the name of Merlin was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some kudos or comments. It's almost Christmas. Be generous with ur words, please. Thank you!


	4. Creature Inheritance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late. I need to figure out an updating schedule which is hard to do with all these festivities. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Whispering a quick Lumos spell, Severus propped himself up to see the child more clearly. The wings were pure white, and long. They reminded him of angel wings. Wiggling a hand from Harry's grip, he gently reached to touch one. They were as soft as they looked, oddly fluffy even though not a wing looked out of place. Harry's wings radiated light and power, if not for the color, he'd think they were phoenix wings.

What could be going on? What kind of creature inheritance is this? He'd done extensive research on the topic since becoming responsible for Harry, but he was lost for answers. Harry had certainly been the bright light that he needed in his life, just like his mother.

**Flashback begins**

_Harry brought his hand up to pat Severus on the cheek. With a full smile, teeth and all, he spoke loud and clear, "Sev!"_

_Did he just say that? Was that really his first word? "SEV!" Harry started grabbing his checks._

_Severus snapped out of his thoughts, and picked Harry up to swing him around. "You said your first word!" Doing the airplane with him, he continued, "yes you did, yes you did!"_

_Hearing the excitement in Severus' voice, Harry started to chant, "Sev! Sev! Sev!"_

**Flashback ends**

At the same time, Harry had really tried his patience. He was loud, wild, and every annoying thing a healthy child would be. And when he was ill, it was a miserable time for everyone in the house.

**Flashback begins**

_"Not sick!" Harry cried out for the umpteen time. Severus covered his nose with a tissue and told him to blow. With a few tries, Harry succeeds in getting some mucus out. He lets out a series of wet coughs. a Severus rubs his back while rocking him._

_"I'm sorry you're not feeling well." He felt sad that his little angel was miserable and clearly in denial._

_"Not sick!" Harry screamed. He turned around and crossed his arms. "Not sick!"_

_"Ok, ok." Severus soothed. "Can you look at me again?"_

_Slowly, Harry turned back around. He coughed wetly and whispered a quiet "it's ok."_

_A few minutes later, Harry starts to make a fuss about taking the medicine. Screaming bloody murder, shaking his head at each turn when the spoonful of medicine got too close to him. a "Please take it," Severus said, exasperated at Harry's antics. "It'll make you feel better."_

_"No, No, No!"_

_Fed up at Harry's behavior, he hardens the liquid medicine into a pill and pops it in Harry's mouth when he continued to scream "no"._

_Usually, Harry loved baths, it was his favorite time of the day. That's why you know Harry's sick when he is losing it in the bathroom. Like right now._

_"No bath! No bath!" It's a wonder that Harry's vocal cords haven't given up on him. He splashed the water with his tiny fists. Water hit everywhere, including Severus. It leaves a big dank spot on his dark clothes._

_"Harry!" Severus pulled his hands out the tub and had a firm grip on them. "Stop that now."_

_"No bath!" Yanking his hands back, he continues to slap the water._

_Severus gave up. The fight wasn't worth it. He quickly washed Harry while dodging spilled water droplets. Getting the last soap spuds off Harry, he pulled him out of the tub and wiped him dry._

_It was finally time for Harry to go to bed. Severus brought out the medicine once again and wrestled it in there. He rocked back and forth as Harry sobbed himself to sleep. At some point, Severus feel asleep as well._

**Flashback ends**.

Once again he was stuck in his head. Oh, this child is going to be the death of me. Gently shaking Harry up, Severus steeled himself for a newly inherited creature. He knew that he was about to find out what designation he was.

"Mine!" Harry growled, rather cutely. "My Sev!" With that, he held on tighter to Severus, his wings squeezing him as well.

That solves that question. Harry was a dominant. Of course he was, Severus knew that Harry's possessiveness could not just be because of normal reasons. Great, I was warned about this.

"Yours, Harry." Severus replied. "No one but yours."

That got Harry to relax a little bit. And when Severus said the magic word, "bath", he was more than accommodating to Severus' needs. Making grabby hands, Severus picked him up and headed to the in suite bathroom.

"Bubbles" Harry shrieked when Severus poured the bubble potion in the tub. Harry continued to scream and splash the bubbles, and Severus let him. It's been a long morning already, and he wanted Harry as mellowed out as possible. Ok, we can just chill today. With that thought, he took soap and preceded to wash Harry methodically.

After getting dressed, Severus summoned Dews to prepare a picnic basket for them to eat. Taking it, he apparated to their favorite park. Well, it wasn't much of a park. It was like an oasis in the middle of a forest. There was a quaint pond surrounded by land which were surrounded by forest all over. He enjoyed the space because it was pretty much unknown except for them and Lucius and Draco.

They had found the place while exploring the woods near their house. He tossed a ball to Harry to catch and when he didn't, he went chasing for it. Some time later, he found Harry sitting in the space, crying out because he had lost his Sevie. When Severus checked, he saw that the space was indeed his property. Ever since, it had become a safe place for them to come whenever they needed to get out without the bothersome of people around.

"Uni!" Harry walked over to the unicorn that had found his way onto the land. The unicorn sat down so that Harry could reach his mane better. Severus contoured a brush for him and handed it over. Harry took it and went to brush to unicorn.

As the day went by, a couple of other creatures staggered by. It was like a personal zoo and the duo were enjoying the carefree spirit that wildlife animals bring.

They left the creatures alone to have a light lunch, which Harry ate with much gusto. He tired himself out and it was getting late. Severus started to pack things when one last wildlife trotted upon him.

"Deer," Harry pointed out. He made grabby hands and Severus stood to watch what would happen. Surely enough, the deer approaches the pair. She bent her neck down and nuzzled Harry. Then she plopped down and curled around Harry, almost protectively. It was quite the sight to see.

Severus continued to clean up and by the time he was done, Harry's new friend had said goodbye and gone away. Getting Dews to retrieve the picnic basket, he picked up Harry and appeared home. a Cuddling in front of the TV (which they had because Severus wanted Harry to have the best of both worlds), Harry picked 'Mulan" to watch. With Harry's stuffy Peg and Severus' bowl of popcorn, they spent the rest of the evening laughing and enjoying themselves.

Towards the end of the movie, Harry started to doze off. Severus brought him to bed and went to his own room for some beauty rest. The day may have started off rough but besides that it went just as planned and Severus had no qualms falling asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, again! Please don't hold back on the kudos and comments because of my lateness.


	5. Kuyawas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!  
> I was going to post this on 1/1 but.......  
> I hope you guys like it and give me lots of kudos and comments......I admit I'm needy lol

"I hear that Young Lord Potter had recently had a creature inheritance." Wenclaw said.

"Yes, he had one almost two weeks ago." Severus continued to explain himself, "I wanted to give both of us some time to settle down first before coming to see you."

"Then why come now?" Wenclaw pondered out loud, "surely two weeks is not enough time."

"It isn't." Severus admitted, "Harry has not been sleeping well recently, and I think it has to do with what creature he is. A creature that I can not seem to discern." He looked down at the sleeping boy in his lap. It had been a rough night the past three nights. At first, he had hoped that Harry was just being restless. For he does that at times. But after the third night, he knew that something was up.

"May I?" With Severus' permission, he leaned over to capture a dot of blood from Harry. Getting a blank sheet of parchment, he let the blood drop and spread. Muttering a spell, writing appeared on the sheet.

**Kuyawa**

Severus did not recognize the name. Luckily, Wenclaw must have. He went to retrieve a book on said creature. He opened it up to a page and slid it over.

**Kuyawa**

_A rare creature, less than 1% of the Wizarding World who gains a creature inheritance happens to be a Kuyawa. A Kuyawa is a mixture of Phoenix and Dragon. They are huge when shifting into their animal form. Their wings are also sizable, white and angle-like. Kuyawas are loyal and end up creating a pack, much like a wolf would. They are sensitive to potions and spell, therefore having a natural affinity for them. This creature inheritance happens between 5 to 10. The younger, the stronger the creature inheritance is._

**Dominant**

_A Dominant Kuyawa is easy to spot. When in company of those they know, Dominant Kuyawas are bossy, normally the one who takes charge. They have natural leadership qualities. To those they don't know, they may seem to be shy with an essence of danger. These creatures are definitely the ones that you want on your side._

**Mates**

_A Dominant Kuyawa tends to be very possessive, especially with their mate. They will lay a claim on their mate and constantly renewing it to keep it fresh. They are very affectionate creatures, therefore constantly touching or being sweet on their chosen. They are treasured by their Kuyawa and treated with respect and love. Being a Kuyawa's mate is an honor and is considered blessed by Lady Magic. Kuyawa's tend to have pains, making it hard to sleep, when their mate's rejecting their bond. To fix this, all that has to be done is that the mate has to accept their Kuyawa._

Severus slowly nodded. He had been trying to set clear lines between him and Harry, worrying that Harry might think that he was his mate. He looked down at Harry once more. He was the reason why Harry was suffering. He never wants to be the reason that Harry was feeling anything but happiness. Even if he was scared about what being his mate meant. He let out a shaky breathe, and whispered "I'm so so sorry," to Harry. Turning back to Wenclaw, he said thank you and asked if they had to do anything before leaving.

"Just the registration and the usual after inheritance check up to make sure he is ok."

Severus followed the goblin to a medical room. He sat with Harry while a mediwitch did the examination because Harry wouldn't let go of him. He was waiting patiently when he heard the mediwitch gasp.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"A child can not possibly be this strong. His magic levels matches most grown wizards and witches. He hasn't even had his magical growth spurt."

Giving Wenclaw the report to examine, he looked at it and told the pair, "Young Lord Potter is just very magically gifted, much more than usual. It means nothing more than that. Nothing to worry about."

Of course Harry would be stronger than normal. He's destined for great things. Severus knew that from the moment he held Harry in his arms. And he's not just saying it from a caregiver standpoint. Every parent thinks that their kids are meant for great things, when the lot of them turns out to be dumb, dumber, or dumbest. Harry is actually going to do great things, a.k.a get rid of both Voldemort, the known Dark Lord and Dumbledore, the Dark Lord that's hiding behind the Light. That also means that Harry's going to be a hell of a pain when his magic comes in, which is probably going to be soon.

After doing that, and making sure that the registration is not available for nosy wizards (Dumbledore), they went on their way.

When Severus and Harry arrived home, he put Harry down to rest. He wasn't 100% how he was going to warm up to being Harry's mate, but he will for Harry's good health. Something must be working because Harry slept for 5 hours without a peep. Severus also took that time to catch up on sleep. Harry wouldn't let him go, so he had to stay with him anyways.

"Draco!" Harry shouted, jumping up and down. "Draco! Draco! Draco!"

Severus shushed him, holding Harry still to put his shirt on him. Once getting him dressed, they flooed to the Malfoy Manor. Stepping out, they were greeted by the Malfoy men.

"Hello, Uncle Sev" Draco said respectfully and gave him a hug. He stepped aside to do the same to Harry.

"Hello Harry. How are you?" Lucius bent down, establishing eye to eye contact with the child. He opens his arms, which Harry hesitantly walked into and tells him, "'m good." Letting him go, he turns to Severus. "Hello, Severus. How are you?"

Shaking his head, Severus doesn't answer. Instead, he says, "Harry, go with Draco to his playroom. If you need us, we will be in the tea room we are normally in."

Draco held out his hand for Harry. Harry looked back, questioning if he should let his Sevie out of his sight. He knew something was off, didn't know what it was, but it was something. He ran back to give Sevie a big hug, telling him "I love you. Don't go anywhere, ok?". With a reply from his Sevie, he squeezes him one more time and then slowly left with Draco.

Lucius saw the interaction and silently asked Severus what was going on. Severus shook his head again and waited for the two boys to be out of sight before walking to the tea room.

Once they got comfortable, Severus sipped his tea and started, "Harry had his creature inheritance." He stopped talking to take a shaky breath. "And I'm his mate."

"Oh, Severus" Lucius whispered. He went over to Severus' chair and gave him a hug. "It's ok, it's ok." When Severus started to silently cry, he rubbed his back and continued to hold him.

Some time later Severus finally calmed down. He looked up to Lucius, asking for advice.

"I know that the thought of being Harry's mate scares you. I know that the thought of being in any romantic relationship scares you. But you can't let that man win. He hurt you, I know. But you can't let him continue hurt you after the fact. You know Harry will never be like him, you know the way you are raising Harry. I believe in you, and so should you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Happy New Year. May 2020 be full of prosperity and happiness and all things good, for you, your loved ones and everyone you care about.
> 
> Also one more thing, so I'm ready to age up Harry. Anyone wants to see child Harry do something else? Or maybe a chapter on Child Harry's POV? Or anything else? Please talk to me in the comments. Remember, the longer you take, the longer I take.


	6. Last Days Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long I made you guys wait. School is shitty and it only gets worse when u enter college. Anyways, I found time and I got down to writing. I hope you like it!

**Three Days till Hogwarts**

"I'm sure your children respectively has received their letter to Hogwarts?" Severus asked. "Well, as you can see, there are only three of us. Adding our kids, of course when they get older."

"Yes, how come there are so little of us?" Alexander Nott asked.

"Both the Light and the Dark side is so packed, it is so easy for a decent spy to infiltrate. The smaller, the harder it gets for them. Of course, we will have other people who will be helping us. But the only people that will be in any meetings will be us. That way we can keep our secret a secret. After all, the fewer people who know the better." Severus explained.

"So, since I shall be representing the Dark side, every other wizard with a mark that I can sway will report to me. Of course, they won't know anything." Lucius said.

"Dumbledore invited me to Hogwarts. I shall see to it that he asks me to be a part of the Order. Harry will be with me and everyone that he and I can sway will be under my control."

"I'm guessing that I'm going to be the wild card. Anyone that isn't on one side or another, I will receive information from." Alexander said.

"Before we go, we need something to use if we have to urgently speak to each other." Alexander and Lucius nod. "What about Harry's animal form? I do not like the idea of a tattoo but what about a pendant? That way we can keep it with us. Whether it be in our pockets or on us."

Everyone agreed and once they sorted that out, they went their separate ways.

**Two Days**

"Harry?" Severus called out. "Are you ready?"

From upstairs, Harry put on his shoes and headed downstairs. He went up to Severus, giving him a kiss on the check, he said, "I'm sure we have time."

Severus looked Harry up and down, giving him his patented death stare. Of course, Harry was unfazed. Instead of cowering, he went to grab some floor power and shouted "Malfoy Manor."

Stepping out, Lucius and Draco was there to great them.

From there, they went to Diagon Alley. There, they met Theodore and his father. Letting the kids go free, they spend the better part of the day preparing for the upcoming school year.

**One Day**

The day before Hogwarts was a very chill day. Severus and Harry spent the day watching movies, playing games, and just relaxing before they have to step into the mess that is happening outside their happy bubble.

"Severus?" Harry whispered. His hands stroking Severus' hair gently. Several times had Severus feel asleep this way, so he wasn't sure if he was awake.

"Yes." Severus turned slightly to look at Harry. His head still on Harry's lap.

"What will happen when I go to Hogwarts?"

"You will learn. I refuse to let you be like the dunderheads that attend that school. Don't let their stupidity get to you. I think it may be infectious so be cateful."

Harry laughed softly. "I meant in concern of Voldemort?" Severus stood up. He looked at Harry with a look that Harry couldn't decipher. "What?"

"What do you know about Voldemort?"

"I know that people expect me to defeat him. I know you try to protect me from all that gossip and everything but I've seen things. I figured that's why you never gave me your name. Well, that among other things."

Severus pulled him into a hug. Taking comfort in the feeling of a warm, healthy Harry. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Harry. I wish I could keep you safe forever. But I know I can't." Silent tears rolling down his face.

Hugging Severus tightly, he tried to convey all his love for him in it. "I know. It's ok." "No, it's not. But I promise that I will be with you every step of the way. Every step, you hear me, Harry?"

"Yes, Sev."

"And about the name thing. It has nothing to do with Voldemort. I'm not one of his little play things that he thinks he can control. I never changed your name because I felt that it would be wrong. Also, what do you mean about other things?" Harry gave him a pointed look, one that brought up a memory.

_**Flashback** _

_"Harry! I had my creature inheritance!" Draco could barely contain his joy._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes! I'm a Dominant Veela! It's a creature that has been in our family for as long as we can remember. I'm so lucky to be one!"_

_"Congratulations, Dragon." Severus said from his seat._

_"Thank you, Uncle Sev."_

_"Yeah. Congrats, I'm so happy for you!"_

_"My dad told me that we are both Dominants"_

_"I know. It would be a little weird for you to be a sub. You certainly don't act like one!"_

_"Dad also said that means one day we will meet our mates and marry them! They're going to be subs!"_

_"Uncle Luc is wrong." Harry said while venomously shaking his head._

_It was Lucius' turn to interrupt. "How, Harry?"_

_"I've already found my mate! It's my Sev! That's why I call him my Sev!"_

_Before Lucius or Severus could say anything, Draco beat them to it. "Well, you have my blessing. Dad said that that's what parents do when someone wants to marry their child. But Severus' parents aren't here and I've his Godchild so you have my blessing."_

_Changing tactics, Lucius asked his child why._

_"Well, because I think Uncle Sev and Harry would be good together. They already are good together. Plus they love each other. And Harry will be a good Dom. Though I didn't think Uncle Sev was a sub?"_

_"My Sev isn't some weak, fragile sub! He's strong and bold and I think he's the best sub in the world!"_

_"Well, I think my sub's going to be the best sub in the world!"_

_"No, mine!"_

_Lucius and Severus chose to let them sort that out on their own. Though Lucius couldn't help himself, "Harry thinks you're the best sub in the world."_

_**Flashback ends.** _

"You cheeky brat!" Slightly pushing Harry over. Harry pushed him back. Severus saw a pillow, took it and whacked Harry on the head. Soon, there were having a full on pillow fight.

**The Big Day**

"Do you have everything?" Severus asked, looking through Harry's stuff again.

"Yeah. If I don't, then I'll owl you."

"No, you can't."

"Aww, Sev." Harry whined, "Don't be like that."

"Be like what?" Before Harry could try to redeem himself, Severus continued, "I meant, I'm going with you."

"What!?!" Shocked, Harry looked to make sure he wasn't bluffing. "You're coming!!!" He hurried to engulf Severus in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Did you think I was going to leave you to face Dumbledore alone?" Severus said, "I told you I'll be with you every step of the way. I meant it." Giving Harry one last squeeze, he stepped out of the hug. After saying a spell to bring all his items to his new rooms, he turned to look at him once more, "Now, do you want to go on the train or come with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo....train or hop a ride with Sev? I hope you enjoyed it. Comment, kudos, I appreciate them all.


	7. Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to take the train to school, wanting to enjoy his first year ride to school with his friends. On the train, some things stir up. Some people make enemies, others make friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shoutout to Trickster32. You have helped my creativity flow in another direction. Thank you! Another shoutout to HimeNatsumi14. Thanks for all your comments. Without you, I would have never thought about the fact that Harry will want to know about his mother.
> 
> On the other hand, I'm so sorry for having sporadic updates. I'm really trying here to keep it steady, which I'm not doing a very good job at. I blame it on my college professors!

"This is going to be a great year, Harry. I can feel it." Draco said as they made their way to the platform, boarding the train.

"Yeah. I knew I made the right choice by going on the train." Harry went from cart to cart, trying to find an empty lot. Opening the door to the next one, they were greeted by the sight of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"It's you." "Yes, it's us, Ron Weasel. Who are you with? A Mudblood?" Draco taunted

"Do not call me a mudblood!" Hermione said without even knowing the term. She had an inkling that it wasn't a complement though. "And his name is not Weasel, it's Weasley!"

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

"Stop." Harry said, interrupting the rapidly growing argument. He did not have the time for this. "Let's go. We are much more sophisticated than to deal with these dung brains anyways."

"Seriously? I'm new and I've already been insulted twice!" Hermione fumed. "Is all the Wizarding world like this?" Hermione looks to Ron, who had stayed quiet up to this point. He shrugged helplessly.

"No." Harry answered honestly. "But you might want to pick your company more wisely." Harry was still salty about what occurred almost 5 years ago.

**Flashback**

_"RONALD! STOP RUNNING!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, trying to wrangle her kids. George and Fred's shirt collars in each of her hands to keep them in place._

_"Ok, Mom!" Ron slowed down, but not in time to stop his collision with Harry. "Ouch!"_

_"Oof" Harry said._

_"I'm sorry." Ron said, "I didn't mean to bump into you."_

_"Don't do that again." Draco spoke from behind Harry._

_"Who are you?" He turned, suddenly noticing Draco Malfoy._

_"I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?" Draco said with an air of arrogance. He looks pointedly at Ron, daring him to say something back._

_Looking right back at him with the same intensity, Ron took the bait._ _"Well, Draco Malfoy. I'm Ron Weasley."_

_"I'm lost." Harry's voice drifting into the staring match that had struck up between the two other boys. "What is going on? Do I need to call my Sev?"_

_"Your Sev? Who's your Sev?" Ron cocked his head, "Wait, do you mean your parents? Do you call your parents by name? I could never! Mum would whip me where I stand!" Rubbing his behind, feeling phantom pain._

_"No..." Harry's eyebrows furrowed._

_"Oh. Is he like your parents' friend? My parents have lots of friends. Still, I call them Ms. or Mr."_

_"I do too. Well, I call Draco's Dad Uncle Luc. Because he's my Uncle Luc."_

_"So Sev is your parents' friend."_

_Harry slowly shook his head, "No, he's just my Sev." It made perfect sense to him, why wouldn't this ill-dressed child understand it._

_"He is Harry's Sev and my Uncle Sev. He is no one's dad." Draco intervened. He instinctively knew this fact and as far as he understood it, everyone else did too. He was starting to get lost now._

_"So where are your parents then?" It seemed like all of them are lost at this point. "I mean who do you call Mom and Dad? Who do you live with?"_

_"I live with my Sev. And I don't call anyone Mom or Dad."_

_"So they left you? That's sad."_

_"No one left me. It's always been me and my Sev in my house."_

_"No, they left you. You must have been a really bad baby and your parents didn't want to deal with you so they didn't want you anymore." At that, Draco lost it, "No, Uncle Sev loves Harry! He wants him!"_

_"Yeah! My Sev wants me!" Harry's emotions went haywire and with it, his magic. It sent Ron flying back several miles._

_As Harry and Draco ran back to where their respective adult had last been seen, Ron face planted on the group, dirt shoved in his mouth. When his mother came to help him, no one could get to him for 10 minutes. It was like someone put a magical bubble around him that wouldn't let anyone in._

**Flashback ends**

He was young and it had made him doubt some things. Things that he shouldn't have doubted at that age. His world felt like it was crashing down. If he hadn't lucked out and had his Sev to help him, Ron's words would have done a lot of damage. In some ways, it had done some damage.

**Flashback**

_"My Sev?" Harry asked as he climbed into Severus' lap. He looked so forlorn, his eyes starting to water. His mind sprouting out a million thought a second, and with his wild imagination, it was a lot to handle._

_"Yes?" Severus closed his book to give Harry is undivided attention. He pulled Harry closer. "What's wrong?"_

_"How come I don't call you Dad?"_

_I wonder where this is coming from. "You tell me that."_

_"Well, you're not my Dad." A million more thoughts went through Harry's head. "But where is my Dad, and Mom. Well, she could just be somewhere else because Draco's mom is never around either."_

_"Well, when you were little. So small that you couldn't crawl, your mom and dad had to leave you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because they knew it wasn't safe for you where they were." Severus had to change the direction of this conversation before the 'why's' take ahold of Harry. "So they had to leave, they had to protect you because they loved you so much, then they were gone. But you know what they did before they left?"_

_"They gave me to you!"_

_Effectively cheering Harry up, he continued, "Because...."_

_"Because they knew you would love me and take care of me!" Jumping in Severus' lap, he gave Severus a big hug._

_Hugging Harry back, he whispered in his ears, "And I always will. No matter what."_

_"I love you too!" Giving Severus a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek, he snuggled into him. He felt so much better than before._

_"Now can you tell me what brought this up?"_

_"When we went to the amu'ment park today?"_

Flashback ends

Later that day, before Harry went to bed, Severus sat him down for another talk. Sev asked him if he wanted to talk about his parents, but he didn't. Severus left him alone, telling him that he would be there whenever he was ready to talk to him. He said that all he had to do was ask. To this day, Harry was comfortable with the information that he knew. Of course, there were some things that child Harry couldn't wrap his head around but now he knew what that meant. Anyways, he wasn't ready to talk about his deceased parents and Severus wasn't pushing him to.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry took one last look at them, warning Hermione, "You might want to get rid of him before it's too late. He's dead weight." Then he proceeded to the next cart, Draco in tow.

Finally, they found Theodore, who had saved them a cart. "I see you guys finally made it."

"We ran into Weasel. He made a friend, some mudblood." Draco said as he went to take a seat beside Theo.

"Draco, don't call her mudblood. She made an error, she's allowed to make an error." Giving Draco a pointed look, "And there will be no messing with her either. Not unless I say otherwise, ok?"

"Yes, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate all the kudos, always have space for more. Thank you for all the comments, they keep me going and motivated. See you next time!


	8. SLYTHERIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, as you have probably figured out, I am all over the place. One of these days I'll get better at updating in a regular schedule. Hope you enjoy the chapter...don't worry, things will escalate in the next one. This was a necessity.

Harry, Draco and Theo follows the rest of their house down to their common room. They had all been sorted into Slytherin, and the Granger girl and Weasley into Gryffindor. There were only one surprise, Neville. He got sorted into Ravenclaw. Severus seemed to be pleased, Merlin knows why. After that, Dumbledore gave his annual speech. Harry personally found it to be not only childish, but a level of idiocy that no grown adult, nevertheless a leader should reach.

On top of that, without even going to any class, he found the school very lacking. Still, Harry kept his mouth shut and ate his dinner like a good Slytherin should do. He couldn't make his house look bad, others did that enough on their own.

Soon it was time to leave. After the Prefects shows them how to get in, they all take a seat in one of the many couches and seats available in the room.

"What are we waiting for?" Theo whispered.

"I'm guessing our head? They are supposed to make a speech every year for the first years." Harry answered

Ten minutes later, their head had yet to show his face. Everyone was slowly becoming antsy, whispering to their friends, speculating why. Harry was also talking, but for a totally different reason.

"Where's my Sev?" Harry whispered, growing more and more concerned by the second.

"I don't know" Draco answered.

"Well, he better show up soon. Harry's starting to lose it." Theo chimed in, like everyone didn't already know that.

"That's not it. I just feel like something bad is going on."

Harry was right. Severus was running behind because Dumbledore got ahold of him when he was trying to escape and dragged him to his office.

"How are you, my boy?"

"Fine." Severus spoke curtly.

"Yes, that is good." Albus paused to take a lemon drop. He offered one to Severus, which he promptly refused. "I wanted to talk to you about two things."

"Ok"

"First, I noticed that Harry was not sorted into Gryffindor. I wonder if you know why?"

Refusing to let Dumbledore get any information out of him, he replied short and vague, "Shouldn't you know why? After all, you did take the Potter boy away."

"Why, yes. I supposed I should know." Shaking his head, he moved to the next topic, "you know, my boy, what we have to address next."

"I am aware."

Dumbledore brought it up anyways "About your death eater status. I know you have changed and have joined the Order of Phoenix. I can count on you to continue to spy on him for us, right?"

"Of course. As soon as he comes back."

" I told you, my dear boy, he already has. But we shall not delve further into this right now. So I have your loyalty then?"

_Only Harry has my loyalty._ "You know the answer to that question."

"Yes, of course. Then, my boy, you may go." He didn't even notice that Severus hadn't actually answer his question.

Severus nodded, stood up, and made his way to greet his first years. He had a distinct feeling that Harry was most likely not happy with his delay, so he tried his best to walk as fast as he could without looking flustered.

A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a slightly exhausted head, he still looked as sophisticated as ever, capturing everyone's attention.

"Hello, Slytherins." Hearing the replying hello, he walked up to where everyone could see him, conjured up a chair and began his speech, "Now I know that a lot of you were destined to be in this house. Please do not be afraid to show your pride. But don't do it too much. As the house that everyone looks down upon, I will favor you in public. But behind closed doors, I will treat you equally. This means if you make a mistake, I will back you. You will be punished once back in the common room. Trust me, don't try me. As a house who is blamed for all bad things, we need to trust each other. If you have a problem, come to me. I'm here to help you. Learn and befriend your fellow slytherins, I refuse for any of you to have enemies in our midst. We have to stand as a united front in these times. Please help me help you. That being said, your prefects will take over now and show you all you need to know." Severus said his goodbyes and walked out the door, the hairs on his neck sticking up knowing that a certain first year's gaze was following him out.

\--------

Severus felt his alarms go off as Harry slipped in the room. He didn't do anything knowing that Harry would come to him. A few seconds later, Severus could clearly see Harry from his spot in his bed, the book quickly discarded.

"Hello, my Sev." He took off his boots so he could climb onto the bed. He started intensely at Severus.

"What?"

"Why were you late?"

_Straight to the point like always._ "Because I had prior engagements."

"What engagements? And how come I didn't know about them?" 

"Since when did I have to tell you everything about day?" Severus said, watching as Harry stuck his tongue out like a child.

"Truthfully, my sev?" Harry said, "please?"

Unable to resist those eyes, Severus told him what happened as vaguely as possible. Harry did not push, knowing that he wouldn't get any more than what he had already extracted from him. But that was not the only reason he came to Severus' room that night.

"I wanted to talk about something else." Harry proceeded to tell Severus about all the things he noticed was wrong with the school.

Harry had always been too intuitive, the only thing keeping Severus going sometimes is the reminder that Harry was going to need it one day. That day creeping on them sooner than he would like. "All of the things you pointed out are problems," Severus started, "But they are not issues we can do anything about right now. Dumbledore is too powerful. He is a dark lord hiding in a light lord's position. He is stopping the changes that should be happening to this school." Looking at the clock, he noticed it was almost time for lights off. "We do not have time to talk about this today. But we will talk soon."

"I understand." Harry faltered for a moment, "I have one more question."

"Yes?" Severus pushed when he noticed that Harry wasn't going to say anything else.

Not knowing any other way to phrase the question, he blurted. "How come I don't have a scar? A lightning shaped one?"

"Harry." Severus, calming him down, "that's a perfectly valid question. And the answer is, I got rid of it."

"Rid of it?" Harry cocked his head.

"Yes, now I can't tell you everything right now. But only because you are too young and I know you are going to have to grow up quickly now." Before Harry could push, he played the sympathy card, "I don't want you to grow up too fast. It's like only yesterday you showed up on my doorsteps and I had no idea what to do with you." That got a laugh out of Harry. "Now leave, you are a first year, you have no business sleeping in your head's rooms." Shooing Harry out of the bed, he got up and put on his shoes.

"Like anyone would say anything to me," Harry said, laughing his way out of the room. "But of course, my Sev, I wouldn't do anything to make you upset.

Hearing the door close, Severus let out a quiet sigh. He knew that he would have to talk to Harry seriously soon, about the war and everything. He couldn't hide anything, knowing that Harry would push for it. Merlin, how come Harry has to be in the middle of all of this. He was just an innocent babe who shouldn't have to pay for someone else's mistakes. Spelling the lights off, he fluffed his pillow and drifted off to sleep. After all, tomorrow is going to be a very busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have noticed something effy about my end comments. My end comment in chapter one keeps on repeating. I just wanted u guys to know that this is a glitch and that my birthday isn't everytime I update lol. A huge thanks for everyone who said happy birthday tho.
> 
> I appreciate every comment and kudos. Hope you had a great monday and it ends off on a good note and your week just keeps getting better and better. Until next time, bye!


	9. Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw a comment this morning, one about updating. And it made me so sad so I spend every second I could working on this between my currently chaotic schedule. I finished just in time and I'm ready to crash. So please enjoy and please forgive me for skipping last weekend's update. I'll get better at this at some point.

The first couple of days of school was a bit awkward but Harry and Draco were able to navigate their classes pretty well. They both enjoyed Potions the best, with Transfiguration a close second. They were excelling in every subject. Everything was going smoothly, until Halloween came around. 

Harry and Draco were hiding in an alcove as they watch their fellow students getting escorted to their dormitories. As the last student left, Harry led Draco down, looking for Hermione.

"Why are we looking for her, Harry" Draco asked as soon as he was sure that they weren't going to get caught.

"I overheard Ronald say that he didn't know where she was. She probably doesn't even know about the troll."

They find Hermione in the girl's bathroom. As predicted, she was unaware of the situation. Which she quickly caught up with as soon as they spot the troll.

"Is that a..." Hermione trembled

"A troll? Yes."

A few minutes later, they trap the troll in the bathroom and Harry sent Draco to get Severus.

"Harry? Ms. Granger? What are you children doing near a troll?" Severus asked as soon as he spotted Harry.

Harry explained everything and Severus nodded, escorting the children back to their right dormitories.

Later in that night, Harry slipped into Severus' rooms. As he walked into Severus' bedroom, he noticed him getting into the bed. Severus settled and turned around, noticing Harry for the first time. He patted the empty side of the bed, signaling for Harry to get in.

"I'm sorry." Harry spoke after a moment of silence.

"What for?"

"I know I worried you when I didn't show up with the rest of the first year."

At that, Severus turned to face Harry. "I know you have a hero complex. But please don't rush into danger. You know better than that." Severus scolded.

"I know. And I'm so sorry." He said again.

"Don't be sorry. Just do better than that." He opened his arms up, which Harry willingly went into.

Both of them were well aware that if they could redo the day, nothing would change. Still, they were content in the moment, knowing that things were only going to escalate from there.

The months went by fast and all of a sudden, it was December and the next day they were set to celebrate Yule. Everyone went to bed with dreams for the next day, only to come in a few hours.

The inhabitants of the house all woke up, they freshened up and soon made their way to the main living room where all the presents were stored.

Draco, this year's passer, sorted the gifts to each person. Once finished, he took his seat and opened his first gift. "It's a box of chocolate frogs, custom-made." Looking at Harry, he thanked him. 

Harry only expected a gift from each of them, asking for one think each. So when he saw the fifth gift, he carefully opened it up. It was a cloak. At Severus' insistence, he tried it on. Everyone watched as he dissapeared. Reappearing, he silently asked Severus why.

"It's not a gift from me. It was your father's cloak. He got into a lot of trouble with it. Hopefully you can bring some good back into it."

With tears in his eyes, he rushed to hug Severus. "Thank you." They still rarely talked talked about Harry's parents but when they do, it always seemed to leave one or the other in tears.

The days following Yule was spent trying to replicate the invisibility cloak so that Draco could have one as well. The search was getting tiring until one day, Harry made a discovery.

"I found it!" Harry said, feasting on the cover of the book.

"Really?" Draco dropped his book and rushed to Harry's side.

Harry looked to see Draco, "Not just this one." He made his way to a table that had two other books on them, each opened to a different page. "It's in these three books."

Pointing at the first book, Harry began his rant. "It says here that an invisibility cloak can be woven from the hair of a Demiguise. This is a magical creature whose coat allows it to become invisible. I figured that would be hard to accomplish so it set it aside to see if I could find another one." Then he points to the next book, "This book just said that a invisibility cloak can have limitations. And that there are two major ways to create an invisibility. That the creature one last longer than the other one. It mentions nothing about the other one so I continued to look." That's when he holds up the book he had, "At last this book talks about the second way. Enchanting an ordinary travelling cloak with an exceptionally strong Disillusionment Charm or Bedazzling Hex. "

Taking all that in, Draco goes out to fetch his Dad, Severus and a traveling cloak.

"You want our helps creating an invisibility cloak like Harry's?" Severus asks as he walks in with Lucius and Draco.

"Yes. So, me and Uncle Sev can say the Disillusionment Charm. Dad and Harry can say the Bedazzling Hex."

Laying the cloak on an empty chair, they all got out their wands. On the count of three, they spoke the spells. Draco rushed to take it off and try it on.

"It works." Harry said with a twinge of astonishment.

"Of course it did. Together, we are super powerful. I didn't think we would need to do it more than once." Draco said from behind them, enjoying the new perks of having the newly invisibility cloak.

Two days later, Draco, Harry and Severus said their goodbyes to Lucius. Severus had to go to school a week or so before classes start, Harry wanted to come along and Draco joined last minute.

Draco and Harry caught up on their break homework by the second day and did some studying on the third. Four days had passed when they were utterly bored and decided to explore the school a little bit.

It was the last day before the rest of the students come back when they made their biggest discovery. Draco was the one to bump into it. Looking in, he was shocked and side step it. "I think it's the Mirror of Erised." He said to Harry, explaining his shakiness.

"Oh." Harry stepped in front of the mirror. He looks in to see Severus and himself. Severus looked different, but he couldn't tell how. He also looked more at peace, like before they arrived at Hogwarts. He was resting his hand on his stomach and leaning on mirror Harry, who looked much older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos! Good night!


	10. An accidental discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who updated on time! Told u guys that I would get my act together lol. Anyways, hope u enjoy this chapter.

This is not ok. This is definitely not ok. Dumbledore watched as Harry looked in the mirror. He did not expect this. Severus? What? He silently slipped out and goes to his office.

His departure was not all that silent, both Harry and Draco heard it.

"You don't think it was--?"

"Dumbledore? Who else would be spying on us. Hopefully he does stir up too much trouble. Especially not with my Sev." Harry frowns at that thought.

Dumbledore couldn't care less about Harry's creature because when he reached his office, he already knew what he had to do.

A few minutes later, Severus walks in.

"Albus. You called for me?" He asked.

"Yes, take a seat." After Severus got situated, he spoke again. "Do you and Harry have some sort of relationship, my boy?"

"Why would we?" Severus said, evading the question. "Wasn't he with his aunt growing up? When would we have time to know each other?"

"Yes, I know. But I'm certain that Harry seems to feel a connection between the two of you."

"I couldn't possibly understand why." Moving on, "Is that all you want me for?"

Pushing the lemon drops towards him, he asks, "lemon drops?"

"No, thank you." He knew of the compulsion potion mixed in them. Only Dumbledore would underestimate the powers of a potions master. "Is that all?"

"Yes, my boy." One day, he was going to get Severus to eat one. But right now, he can settle for the amount of control he already has over him.

Severus stood up. For as manipulative as Dumbledore is, he is very dumb. Severus made his way out, and went on with his day.

Later that night, Harry slipped into Severus' rooms.

"Dumbledore was spying on you." Severus told Harry once he got on the bed.

"I know."

"Why did you let him?"

"I didn't realize until he left. Did he call you into his office?"

"We need to start up your training again. He was spooked by what he saw you see in the mirror."

Harry heard his unspoken question and answered it. "I'm not sure what I saw. Just me and you, and we were older."

"Ok." Severus relented, even though he knows that Harry wasn't saying something. It must be subconscious, what he was omitting.

"Did he bother you too much?" Harry spoke after a couple of moments of silence.

"His very presence bothers me too much." Severus snarks. "But rather you than me."

"Can I stay the night?"

Normally, Severus would not indulge him too much. But considering the circumstances, why not? Plus, Harry's creature must be on edge. "Just for the night, ok?"

"Ok."

School resumes, and they both went back to their schedule, well-aware that Dumbledore was most likely scheming something up.

A few weeks later, Severus sent Harry and Draco out to collect some herbs in his garden, as well as get some things from Hagrid. They decided to make the most out of this and after retrieving the list, they went back into the forest.

They were admiring the beauty when Harry stumbled upon something that he shouldn't be seeing. A hooded man drinking unicorn blood. Before Harry could get away, Draco noticed and step forward, crushing a leaf. The sound notified the man, and he quickly ran after the two who had enough sense to know they were not welcomed.

Breezing past several trees, a centaur grabbed the two and helped them hide from their assailant.

"What. Was. That?" Draco whispered between light pants.

The centaur did another round to check that the danger was gone. "That was Voldemort."

"What?" Harry chimed in.

"Yes. I do not know much, my cousin is much more educated on him than I am. But I did overhear him saying that Voldemort is after the Sorcerer's Stone. You should get to it first."

"We will. Thank you." Harry said then made him way out of the forest with Draco trailing behind him. Before getting out, he turned to Draco, "You know we must find the stone first, right?"

"Yes." Then they went their separate ways. Draco to see Theo and Harry to his Sev.

When Harry got to Severus' rooms, he took a moment to compose himself before going in. He finds Severus sitting in a recliner, reading a book. A stone sits on the table, looking out of place.

Getting Severus' attention, Harry confesses what had happened earlier. By the time he was done, he was sitting on the couch with Sev.

"I figured something like this would happen, so I made some plans of my own." Picking up the rock, Severus continued. "This is the Sorcerer's Stone. I hid it years ago when I was researching Voldemort and I knew that he would want it when the time comes, so I found it and hid it. I placed a charm that would alert me if evil was near it and that's what happened not so long ago. So I went to investigate. Needless to say, Voldemort will not be a problem for a while and this artifact will be going into a vault."

Harry reached over to give Sev a hug. "Of course your over protectiveness will save me."

"Yes, well, you may be a Slytherin raised by Slytherins but you've still got Gryffindor in your blood and I can't get all of it out!" Severus said, pretending to be exasperated.

Thankfully, that was Harry's only encounter with Voldemort that year. The rest of the year went by without any other hitches. Soon it was summer and Harry was heading back to the Dursley's, to make sure that Dumbledore doesn't suspect anything. Of course, Severus was there to pick him up almost right after. He preformed a full health analysis on Harry even though he knew that Harry didn't even step into that house. From there, Harry proceeded to have a wonderful summer.

As summer was starting to wane and school was right around the corner, Severus gathered the group to talk about their plan for next year.

"Voldemort is looking for a body." Severus plainly told Lucius and Nott Sr.

"So soon?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. Harry had an unfortunate meeting with him." Severus relayed the tale just like Harry told him.

"Ok then, what are we going to do?" Nott chimed in.

"Lucius, make sure you watch Crabbe and Goyle closely. If I'm right, Voldemort will be trying to contact someone soon. We need to watch out. Nott, I need you to talk to your neutral friends. Make sure we have their loyalty without them actually knowing it. Dumbledore is brewing up something too. Harry and I will be watching that."

The two others nodded.

"We must all listen closely. The war is just beginning, and they need to know nothing about us."

"Of course." Nott said. "If that's all then I ask for leave."

"It is getting late. We will see each other tomorrow for school shopping?" Lucius asks.

With everyone's confirmation, they parted ways. Their respective teenagers following them after exchange goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos! It won't take but a moment of your time, and it give me inspiration to write more.
> 
> Wishing you a great next week!  
> ~HH


	11. Trick and Treat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! As you can see, me and my erratic updates again! This chapter is short and sweet. Read, comment, kudos, please.
> 
> Thank you!

"Harry!" Ginny shouted from across the room. She stood up from where she was sitting and started to catch up to him.

Harry turned at the sound of his name. Realizing who it was, he quickly made his exit. He found an empty alcove and dove into it. Adding a notice-me-not charm, he watched as Ginny bypassed him and left. Stepping out, he walked the other way. Draco said to meet at 10 and now he was late because of the insipid girl.

"You're late." Draco pointed out the obvious. "What happened?"

"Ginny." That one worded answer said it all.

Draco nodded sympathetically, "When is that child going to leave you alone?"

"I don't know what they told her about me!" Exasperated, Harry continued, "Seriously, she treats me like a god! A god that clearly doesn't want her attention!"

"At this rate, last year will be like nothing compared to this one." 

He laughed, "Yeah, and Voldie will be a kitten against her and whatever fantasy she is living."

Draco and Harry arrived at the library, greeting Theo, they got down to work. Meanwhile, Ginny went to the Headmaster's office when Harry has disappeared on her.

"Headmaster, why isn't Harry noticing me?!" Stomping her feet, she was practically having a tantrum.

"Calm down, my dear." Dumbledore soothed, handing her a lemon drop.

She took it and sat down, snatching another one.

"Now tell me what happened."

Ginny told the story, omitting a few things.

"Don't fret. Harry is just playing hard to get. You need to continue to be persistent. You will be Harry's wife one day."

"Good."

Leaving, Ginny mind mapped all the ways she could run into Harry and get him to actually talk to her.

Time skip

"It's Halloween!" Draco said, cooking behind Harry.

Theo turned around to give Draco a side hug. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Who knows? All I know is today is the day that I can eat candy and no one can say anything about it!"

Noticing Harry's silence, Theo asked, "What about you?"

"I have a bad feeling about tonight. I've been hearing things. Like in those muggle horror movies."

Draco leaned in, "Tell me more."

Before he could, Hermione interrupted, "You need to come see this."

"Remember last year's Halloween?" At everyones nods, she continued. "I was doing some research in the library and I came across something about a student's-first year- death. I got bored so I went to find you. Walking by the corridor and saw this." Hermione pointed to the water, wall, and cat.

If all bad things come in groups of threes, this one is no different. First was the water, flooding the hall. Later, they would notice that it was coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Then the writing on the wall. At last, Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat petrified and hanging from a torch nearby. 

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware." Harry read out loud.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

Just in time, because Severus had made his way to them. Looking all over, he took in the scene. "Is anyone harmed?"

"Besides the cat, no Professor." Theo spoke.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Harry asked as soon as he snapped out of it.

Giving Harry a look, "I should be asking what you children are doing here but I'm sure I can guess. Now, please go find our school caretaker and bring him here."

Once Filch arrived, the four were dismissed. Dropping Hermione back at the party, they decided to retire for the night.

Unfortunately, they ran into someone who could be more annoying than Ginny.

"Hello, Draco, Harry." Professor Lockhart.

His lip twitch in disdain, "Hello, Professor Lockhart. Can you please refrain from calling us by our first names. It's unprofessional."

"Like we've told you a thousand times." Draco mumbled under his breath.

Lockhart waved his hand in the air, brushing off his words. "Oh Harry, you mustn't be so stuck up." Giving him a backbreaking pat in the back, he walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Harry and Draco turned to look at each other. "This year is going to be special." They both said at the same time.

Soon, Draco split for his room while Harry waited for Severus in his rooms. It was late before Severus arrived.

Shaking Harry gently awake, he called out his name.

"My Sev!" Harry gave him a barely conscious hug.

Severus gave Harry an account of what happened when they departed. As interesting as it was, Harry's mind was on something else. "How did you know to come?"

"I felt your magic reach out to me."

That woke Harry right up, "What?!"

"I know that a lot is going on but I don't want to neglect your creature. I think we haven't been spending enough time together. I need to consult my books again."

"My Sev, it's ok. Stop rambling." Harry soothed.

Giving Harry a worried look, "I know. It's just that there are so many uncharted territories."

"That's ok because I know I have you." He squeezed Severus once more.

Severus was so worked up he could practically feel himself melting into Harry, "Always."

After a moment of silence, Harry poked the wrong placed and Severus started to laugh. One thing led to another and soon, a whole pillow fight was taking place.

"I concede!" Harry yelled.

"Good."

"Does that mean I can stay the night."

Hitting Harry with a pillow, he unsuccessfully tried to hold in a chuckle, "you better not think you let me win. You know I won fair and square!"

"Since when do Slytherin do fair and square?" Harry joked.

Settling back into a comfortable arrangement, Severus spoke once more, "Given what you had to see today, you may stay the night."

"Thank you, My Sev."

Exchanging goodnights, they fell asleep, safe in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, Severus is going to be protecting Harry from a lot of the problems before the battle.
> 
> Sorry for the super short chapter, hope you still enjoy it.
> 
> Have a good rest of the week!


	12. Dueling club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope u enjoy the chapter. Its short but hopefully sweet? I dont know...u tell me

"Hey, Harry!" Someone called out. "Are you going to join Lockhart's dueling club?"

Giving a shrug, Harry dodged an incoming wizard and slipped into Severus' office.

"Harry." Severus nodded his greeting.

"My sev!" Giving him a kiss, Harry spelled the door locked and settled into a chair.

"Are you going to join Lockhart's dueling club?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Because Dumbledore's making me lead with him and I want to know how fast I can knock his arrogant behind onto the floor."

"Really?!" Harry's eyes lighted up. "Well then, I'm totally going to join now."

"Good." Severus made his hand in a shooing manner. "Now leave me. I've got assignments to grade. So far, you're is the only one that wasn't written by a dunderhead."

"Thank you." Harry stood up to leave. Remembering something, he turned around. "It's lunch time. Have you eaten?"

"No."

"When are you going to eat?"

"I don't know."

"Ok." Then he took his leave.

A few seconds later, a plate pops up beside his desk with a note taped on it.

"Eat. I will know if you don't." Severus read outloud. Shaking his head, he took the fork and started eating.

After lunch, Harry headed to Lockhart's class. He could barely keep his eyes open, as it was clear to see Lockhart had no idea what he was doing. After class, before he could escape, Lockhart called out his name.

"Harry! Are you coming to the dueling club today?"

"How many times must I ask you not to call me by my first name? It's unprofessional and uncalled for."

"Apologizes. Mr. Potter, do you plan on joining the dueling club?"

"Yes. Well, maybe. I figured I'd go to the meeting and if I enjoy it, I shall come back."

"Oh, you've changed your mind!" Lockhart was pleasantly surprised.

"I thought it might be fun after all. Especially if you plan on leading." It wasn't technically a lie. Severus doesn't like Lockhart and it will be funny to see Severus' sharp tongue cut into him.

"Good." Lockhart chocked out, star struck by Harry's words. "See you then."

The dueling club's first meeting took place that evening. Word spread that Harry was coming so the Great Hall was packed.

Once everyone was settled, Lockhart and Severus goes to the middle and get into their dueling stance. Lockhart shoots some spells at Severus which he easily avoids. It took a minute to Disarming charm, which knocks Lockhart against a nearby wall. They split everyone in pairs and tells them to practice with a set amount of spells.

Harry and Ron were paired together. At first, they stick to the spells given. Then Ron uses Serpensortia. A large, black snake appears. Instead of scaring Harry, as he hopes, he ends up scaring himself and others around him. Severus moves to get rid of the snake but Lockhart, wanting to be the hero, rushes and hits the snake with Alarte Ascendare. The spell only serves to anger the snake even more, lifting it a few feet into the air and towards Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Stop!" Harry shouts in Parseltongue. The snake turns around. In the moment, Severus hits the snake with a Vipera Evanesca, making the snake vanish.

"Meetings over!" Severus shouts. "Everyone, get to your rooms!"

Once everyone leaves, Severus turns to Lockhart. "What kind of idiot are you?"

"What?" Lockhart was taken back.

"Why would you use that spell on a snake? You are the dumbest dunderhead I've met. Thank Merlin I don't have to teach you?

"Severus-"

"Do not call me Severus! I have never given you permission to do that."

"But we are colleagues, are we not?"

"No. Even Mr. Weasley is smarter than you!"

"Severus-"

Charming his mouth shut, Severus continued. "I'm going to tell you this once and once only. Tomorrow, you will go to Dumbledore and resign. You will say that you do not like the students, all of them except for Harry potter. Then you will walk out and never set foot in these halls every again. Do you understand?"

Lockhart tried to speak but found that he couldn't. He nodded.

Severus gave a smirk and left the hall. Lockhard went to his room and prepared to leave tomorrow. He did not want to deal with Severus.

Entering his room, Severus found Harry waiting for him. Taking 10 minutes to get ready for bed, Severus came back to sit with Harry. They sat in silence for some time.

"I spoke Parseltongue." Harry whispered, breaking the silence.

"You did."

"Now they are going to think all sorts of awful things. Maybe even try to frame me for things that I haven't done."

"They will."

"Parseltongue? Seriously? Who speaks Parseltongue."

"You."

"Since when!?!"

"I'm not sure."

"What do I do now?" Harry laid his head on Severus' lap. Trying to hold back the tears.

Brushing his hair, silence came upon them again. After some time, the motion of brushing his hair lulled Harry to sleep. Severus continued to stroke it. Stifling a yawn he whispered, "you are going to stay strong and face all the challenges that's been thrown at you. And I am going to be with you every step of the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be inactive for a while. I've got a major writer's block and it is not fun. I painstakingly wrote this one because I didn't want to leave you guys without one last chapter. Not sure it's a good idea but I did it anyways. It might take a while but I will come back. And when I do, I'll be much more consistent and the chapters will be longer. If u have any ideas of how to get rid of this block or just ideas on where u would like my story to go, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you! Hope you have a good week, month and several months!


	13. New Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I've been focusing too much on trying to stay inside the original plot while infusing my fic in it and it clearly isn't working for me. So I've decided to let my wild side fly and hopefully you'll still find joy in it....so enjoy!

A couple of weeks passed before Harry was able to sneak out of his dorm again. When he arrived, Severus was sitting in his favorite chair, reading his book. He looked up to see who was there. “Harry? What are you doing here?”

Harry shed his invisibility cloak and came to sit by Severus, as he snuggled and got comfortable he said, “I missed you.”

“You see me every day in class.”  
  


“I know, but it’s different.”

Severus conceded, going back to his book. Harry just sat in the silence, relishing his and Severus’ closeness. He absentmindedly started to rub on Severus’ dark mark.

“Are you ok?” Severus asked after a while of Harry’s touch on his mark.

Harry snapped out of his daze and noticed what he was doing, “Actually, I don’t think so. The mark just feels off to me.”

“Of course it should, not only is it dark magic, it’s marking me with someone else’s claim.”

Harry tugged at Severus’ arm until he could see it better, willing himself he asked, _“Are you alive?”_

_“Yes. Who are you?”_ The snake replied, _“I only know of one snake speaker.”_

_“Well, I’m another one. I do not like you.”_

_“It’s my problem, how?”_

_“I want you to leave.”_

_“I don’t want to. Who do you think--”_

_“Finite!”_ Harry interrupted. The snake wiggled around in agony before disappearing.

“Harry!” Severus screamed. “What have you done!”

“I’m sorry!” Harry said, having the decency to look ashamed. “I just wanted him gone. I didn’t know it was going to be as easy as the general counter spell!”

Severus encased Harry in a hug, squeezing him tightly, he whispered “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry whispered back, clinging to Severus.

Severus leaned back to look at Harry, “You know that we have to find another way to kill the dark lord now?”

“Because we no longer have you as a spy? Doesn’t Dumbledore have more than one?”

“Dumbledore does have many spies, but I’m the highest ranked one.” He looked at his empty left arm, “I was his highest ranked one.”

“Dumbledore’s not going to like this, is he?”

“No. That’s why we have to leave. Tonight. Emergency plan. Go get Ms. Granger, and Draco bring them here. Make sure they take all their stuff. I’ll go tell McGonagall what’s going on.”

With that, Harry and Severus parted ways. Harry first went back to his dorm, he quietly packed up all his stuff and shrank them to fit in his pocket. Then he went to Hermione’s dorm, he put a silencing spell on her and woke her up gently.

“Hi, ‘Moine, I’ll tell you everything later but right now I need you to pack up all your stuff and come with me.”

Hermoine shot him a ‘you need to explain’ face and packed her things up quietly.

Once they left her dorm and were traveling back to Severus’ rooms, he lifted the spell. Safely back in Severus’ room, he gave her the briefing.

“So we are going to the Prince Manor, which Professor Snape owns to hide out and find a way to kill the Dark Lord because you accidentally removed his dark mark and Headmaster Dumbledore would be mad because he’s evil? You expect me to believe all of that?”

“Trust me, ‘Moine. It’s all true. I promise.”

Hermoine looked in his eyes, finding whatever she was looking for, she sighed, “Yeah, I trust you.”

“Ok, stay here. I need to get Draco.”

Harry put on his cloak and went to Draco’s dorm. He repeated what he did with Hermione, since they’ve known each other longer, he was much quicker and they were able to get into Severus’ room right as Severus and Professor McGonagall came from the floo.

“Now explain to me what is going on, Severus,” Professor McGonagall said as she surveyed all the people in the room.

Severus told her about everything, showing her his empty arm, “Once Harry got it off, I knew we couldn’t stay. See, I made a plan a while back, that if anything goes drastically wrong, we would take who we needed and leave.”

“And you need Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger?”

“Ms. Granger is a trusted friend of Harry. She is an asset to him, as is Mr. Malfoy. If anyone can help him, it’ll be them two. I do not want them to fall behind on their studies while we are there so I will be teaching them. Ms. Granger won’t be too difficult to teach, and I know I can teach Mr. Malfoy.”

Professor McGonagall nodded, “I’ve always thought Albus wasn’t completely sincere in everything he does. This is proof. I will be your link to the school when you leave. Stay safe, all of you. Ms. Granger? I know are a proud gryffindor but let those three slytherins rub off on you a little bit ok?” She stood up, hugged each of them and left.

“What now?” Hermoine asked.

“Harry will pack up my room while I secure my wards. No one should be able to get into my rooms while we are gone.”

Ten minutes later, they all stood at the spot they’d be apparting from. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please like it....please? Comment..tell me if u could get behind this new twist.  
> Hope all of you guys are safe and sound, away from COVID-19 and...Happy Easter Eve!


	14. The Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Sev, Draco, and Hermione gets settled into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's sticking to an update schedule...Me! Not sure how long it'll last but I have a good feeling about it.

“So this is the manor,” Harry said, looking at the huge house with the extensive yard. Severus, Hermoine, and Draco beside them.

“This is the manor,” Severus said.

Turning to Severus, Harry asked, “How come we’ve never been before?”

Before Severus could answer, a house-elf appeared, “Hello, master. My names be Milly!”

“Hello, Milly. It’s nice to meet you, what do you do here?”

“I’s be watching everyone, master.”

“Please call me Severus, I am nobody’s master.”

“Oh, yous be too kind, master. Oh, sorry master, I’s meant Severus. Come in?” Milly opened the door.

Severus stepped in first followed by Harry, Draco, and Hermoine.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been here last, can you give us a tour please?” Severus asked Milly.

“Oh, yes, Severus!” Bobbing her head up and down, Milly started the tour.

Milly guided them to each room, showcasing the beauty of each room. They went to the library, which was more extensive than the one at Hogwarts and looked to have something about everything. There were dueling rooms and a huge, state of the art potion lab, an indoor swimming pool and more. There were eight rooms, four that came with its own bathroom, and two jack and jill bathrooms. At the end of the tour, they each choose their own room and retired for the night.

* * *

Severus was the first to wake up the following morning. Noticing that no one else was up yet, he made his way to the library. There were just so many books and not enough time to read them. Not sure where to start, he decided to gather any book that could be helpful. He gathered every book about dueling, bloodline magic, dark magic, and creature inheritance. By the time he was finished, four desks were piled up with books, looking like mini models of the leaning tower of pisa. Before he could dive into a book, Harry stumbled in.

“Sev? Are you here?” Harry said, rubbing his eyes and placing his glasses back on, “Wow.”

“Good morning, Harry.”

“That’s a lot of books.”

Giving Harry a pointed look, “Since we are stating facts, I taught you manners. Where did they go?”

“Sorry, Sev,” Harry straightened up from his slouch, “Good morning, Sev. How was your night?”

Severus gave a brief nod of approval, “It was peaceful. And yours?”

“Great, thanks for asking.”

“Are the rest awake yet?”

“Yes. They are all in the kitchen.”

Harry and Severus walked in comfortable silence to the kitchen where they were greeted by the others. They exchanged pleasantries before the teapot started to whistle. Severus stood up to turn off the stove and get the teapot. He took out a basket-style strainer and measured twelve grams of loose leaf tea in it. He poured the hot water directly over the tea leaves and put a timer for twelve minutes. Once the twelve minutes were up, he carefully took the strainer out and disposed of the tea leaves. Taking out four teacups, he poured four cups and made each tea to everyone’s liking.

“This is really good, Professor Snape. Thank you.” Hermoine said after taking a sip, “Prefect temperature as well.”

“Please call me Severus. While I am your professor, the situation we find ourselves in is not one of professor-pupil.”

“Of course, Prof--Severus.”

“Great tea, Uncle Sev.”

“As perfect as always, Sev.”

“You’re welcome,” Severus said a light blush dusted his cheeks. He cleared his throat, “What shall we have for breakfast.”

“I say a traditional English breakfast. It’s been a minute since I’ve had your cooking, Uncle Sev.”

“I’d agree,” Harry gave him a look, “As long as you don’t make me help.”

“Brat.” Severus cuffed his head, “Draco, that sounds like a lovely idea.”

When Severus was out of earshot, the three teens took their tea and went to the living room near the kitchen. After a moment of silence, Hermione asked, “He cooks?”

Harry gave her a lopsided smile, “Yeah. And he’s bloody good at it too.”

“Harry may be all bones and no fat but he sure does get fed well. House-Elves can cook but Severus can whip up a storm.”

“Can you cook?” Hermoine asked both of them.

Draco shook his head, “Severus tried to teach me but gave up.”

“He’s a lost cause. I can cook but I’ll never turn down Sev’s cooking.”

“Don’t let Harry fool you, he can cook. Maybe not as good as Uncle Sev, but just as good as Mrs. Weasley. And that’s saying something.” Draco nodded at her, “Can you cook?”

Hermoine shook her head, “Guess we have more things in common than we thought. It’s not wise to let me into the kitchen, I’ll burn water.”

Harry laughed, “Then how come you are so good at potions?”

“How come you aren’t” Hermoine shot back.

Draco jumped in, “It’s a mystery.”

Harry smacked Draco’s arm, “Ha, ha. I guess I just never had the talent. Sev wonders the same thing--”

“What do I wonder?” Severus said, poking his head into the room, “Also breakfast is ready.”

Harry jumped up from the couch and ran into the dining room. He took his seat, waiting for the rest to catch up. One minute, two minutes, three minutes. They finally showed up.

“What took you guys so long?” Harry asked, looking at Severus accusingly.

“The rest of us aren’t as hungry as you are.” Severus said, adopting an innocent voice, “We decided to take our time.”

Hermoine and Draco snickered behind him.

“Are they always like this?”

“Yeah. Better get used to it. Trust me, they aren’t changing anytime soon.”

Taking their seat, they each took their first bite. Hermoine, the only one that hadn’t eaten Severus’s food, was shocked. “This is amazing. So much better than Mrs. Weasley’s food.”

“You’ve had Mrs. Weasley’s food?” Draco asked.

“Yeah. After you called me a mudblood on the train, I decided to become friends with Ron to see what all the fuss was about.” She shot him a scathing look, eliciting an ashamed apology from him “It’s forgiven. Anyways, over spring break, I went over to his house to hang out with him. His mother made us lunch and it was really good. But this is so much better.”

“Thank you.”

“Told you, my Sev is the best cook.” Harry boasted with a little more than a hint of pride.

_Did he just call Professor Snape his?_ Hermione thought. Looking around and seeing that no one else reacted she thought. No, I must be hearing things. Outloud she said, “Never doubted you, Harry.”

After a moment of eating in comfortable silence, Severus remembered something. He turned to Harry, “What did you say back there? About me wondering the same thing?”

Draco laughed, intercepting whatever Harry was going to say, “We were just talking about how bad Harry is at potions.”

Shaking his head, Severus gave him a small smile, “Harry is an atrocious potion maker. And to think that at one point, I thought he was going to be my prodigy.”

Harry bumped his arm into Severus’, “Hey!”

“I guess Draco will make do.”

It was Draco’s turn to let out a “Hey!”

“Did you just manage to insult and praise Draco at the same time?”

Hermoine shrank as all eyes went to her and the laughing stopped. “Sorry ‘Moine, I forgot for a minute that you were here. Don’t worry, we’ll get used to you soon enough. Just keep on speaking your mind.”

“It’s ok,” Hermoine said meekly.

“Yes,” Severus added.

Giving him a curious look, “Yes what?”

“Yes, I just insulted and paid Draco a compliment at the same time.”

At that, Harry cracked another smile, “Only you, Sev. Only you.”

They wrapped up their meal and left the dishes in the kitchen. Hermoine made to wash them, saying “You cooked, so we should clean.”

“Thank you, Miss Granger. But I think that the house-elves are already upset at me for cooking. At the very least, we should let them clean up. Let’s not get on their bad side just yet.”

“Let’s go explore the grounds,” Draco suggested after they stood there for a while, not sure what they should do.

“That sounds fun,” Hermoine said, looking at Harry for his answer.

Harry peaked up at Severus, “You two go. I don’t feel like it today. Maybe another time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! Kudos! I appreciate them all. Hope you guys are had a good week and are having a great weekend.


	15. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who managed to update on the right day......

“Sucks to be you.” Draco said, “Come on, let’s go leave these downers alone.”

They parted ways to get dressed and met at the courtyard. Draco arrived first. When Hermione made her way to him, he told her, “There’s a greenhouse. And the garden looks like there are a lot of potion ingredients there. Uncle Sev is going to love that.” Draco extended an arm for her to hold onto.

She gave him a smile and took it, “It’s a lovely estate. Have you been before?”

“Here? No. Severus has a house near us. It’s not as big as this but it’s still just as gorgeous.”

Peering at Draco, she couldn’t help but ask, “Harry and Severus. Are they--?” She paused, not knowing how to phrase her question.

“Are they together?” Draco supplied, “If that’s what you are trying to say, all I can tell you is that it’s complicated.”

“Complicated?”

“I’ve known Harry all my life. He’s a dear friend to me, a brother even. I’d prefer for you to ask him instead of me.”

“I’m not trying to pry,” Hermione said hastily.

Hurrying to reassure her, he said, “No, no, of course not.”

“I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

“I didn’t. It’s like I said. I’ve known Harry forever. Same with Severus. I can’t define their relationship. All that I know for sure is that Severus wouldn’t do a thing to hurt Harry and Harry would rather cut off his hand than hurt Uncle Sev. 

“Ok.”

They continued their own exploration, leaving that conversation in the past.

Meanwhile, the subjects of their conversation were cuddled up in one of the library couches. Harry was working on his wandless magic, playing with random books. Lifting them up, putting them down, making shapes and whatever that came up in his mind. Severus, on the other hand, was immersed in his story.

“What do you think Draco and Hermione are doing?”

“Exploring outside. Harry, you were there for that conversation.”

“Yeah, but do you think they are doing something else?”

“Like what? Talking about us? Kissing each other.”

“Yeah”

Severus gave Harry an incredulous look, “Seriously?”

“Seriously!”

“I’m sure Miss Granger has questions. But you know Draco would send her to us instead of trying to answer them himself.”

“Yeah I know,” Harry said, trying to get impossibly closer.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah.”

Spotting the lie, he asked again, “Harry, are you actually ok?”

“Ok, you caught me. No, I’m not ok.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure.” Harry admitted, “I just feel off.”

“Off.” Now Severus was really concerned, he reached up to feel Harry’s forehead, “Off how? It doesn’t feel like you are getting a fever.”

“No, not off that way.” Harry said, taking Severus’ hand, “Like how I felt before getting my creature inheritance.”

"Come," Severus said, standing up, "I think we need some tea."

Severus led Harry back to the kitchen where he started on a brew of tea, one that he had made only a handful of times. Once with the deer.

_**Flashback** _

“Harry! Get your cute baby bum here!” Severus shouted, chasing after a wet, butt naked Harry with a towel.

“No, My Sev! I don't like clothes anymore.”

“What's wrong with clothes?” _This child is testing my patients._ “Ok, you brat. Don’t get dressed. Just let me wipe you down!”

Harry paused, turned around, ran back to him, and jumped. Severus caught him mid-air with a towel. He hauled him to the kitchen where the teacup and a teapot. He sat him down on a chair with an order to stay. 

Harry tried to stay patient but when Sev poured the tea into the bowl like cup, he just had to ask, "My Sev? What's that?" Pointing to the bowl-cup that Sev was carrying over.

"Herbal. Different from the other ones that I make. This one is for talking."

He burst into laughter, "talking? You mean tea can make you talk? "

"No, you silly child. My grandma used to make this tea whenever she wanted to talk to me grown-up to grown-up. My mom did the same thing. It was the only time she didn't treat me like a child. Harry?”

“My Sev?”

“Can I talk to you about something?” When Harry nodded, he continued, “Remember the deer? From yesterday?”

He nodded again, “Yes, she was SO nice!”

“Yes, she was.” Looking at the teacup, “Do you want a sip?”

“Yes, please.”

“Remember that day at school when your teacher was talking about spirit animals and the dead?”

“She said that sometimes when parents die, they become spirit animals and watch over their orphaned children.” Harry looked lost, but then brightened up, “Does that mean that the deer is your mom?”

“No, Harry. It means that I think the deer is your mom.”

“My mom?”

“I’m not completely sure, there’s a potion we can use to tell. But that deer didn’t even look at me. She was playing with you.” He came in to pull Harry into a hug.

“So she’s going to come around more often. And I can play with her?”

“Yes and yes.”

“Yay!” Harry said, bouncing up and down, “Can we eat now? So that we can go out and play.”

“Yes, Harry. We can eat.”

**_Flashback ends_ **

The second time Severus took out that bowl-like cup was after his creature inheritance.

**_Flashback_ **

"My Sev" Harry shouted, launching at him.

Only with the skill that he had gained after five years of taking care of Harry, he caught Harry midair, whispering a lightning charm and loudly proclaiming, "I really must stop feeding you!"

"No! No!" Harry shouted, laughing as Sev kept on poking his stomach.

"Why not? I think it's a great idea."

At that time, Harry's stomach rumbled, "I'm hungry!"

"Well" Severus adopted a "deep in thought" face. "I guess I could feed you today."

"Good!"

After he fed Harry, Sev started making tea. Very different from the other ones that Harry had seen him make. Sev loved his tea and he has passed his love to Harry.

When he spotted the bowl-like cup, he instantly knew, “Are we going to talk again?”

"Yes, I want to talk to you about something important. I was going to wait but Harry, you are smart and wise beyond your age and I think it's time for you to know something."

"Ok, I'll be grown-up. For a little while."

"Thank you." Severus paused for a moment, taking a sip of the tea, "So you got an extra appendage! With feathers."

Harry fidgeted in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position, "Wings. I love it." Taking the tea from him, "Is that what we are going to talk about?”

“Yes. You got a creature inheritance You’re a Kuyawa.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means a lot of things, Harry. But right now, it means that you have wings. And you are going to feel….protective….over me. That’s all I know right now. It’s going to be weird and I don’t know half of what we are going to face. But we will face it together, ok?”

“Pinky promise.” He said, stretching out his pinky.

“Pinky promise.”

**_Flashback ends_ **

And looking at the bowl-like cup, they were about to have their third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm thinking Hermione/Draco. What do you guys think?


	16. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cracked...it's short because there will be two chapters posted this week. I didn't want to change up my update schedule but I'm having a good day and wanted to spread the joy. :)

As the teapot started to whistle, Severus took it off and poured it into the bowl-like cup. He took out honey and poured some in. They both looked at the tea as Severus stirred the honey in the tea. He blew on it and passed the cup to Harry. Harry took it with confusion, “Me first?”

Severus nodded, “You’re the one with news.”

“It’s not news, Sev.”

“It is, to me.” 

For a while neither said anything. Harry trying to get his thoughts together and Severus waiting patiently for Harry to start. Collecting his thoughts somewhat together, Harry started, “Remember how I was before I got my creature inheritance?”

“I could never forget. You pushed all my buttons. One minute you were my sweet Harry, another you were like Voldie possessed you!” They shared a laugh.

“I don’t remember much myself. It’s fuzzy but I remember how I felt.” Harry took a sip to test the tea, he pulled a face.

“You heard the whistling, Harry. You know better than drinking it before it cools down some.”

“Sorry, Sev.” Harry stopped, taking a moment before continuing, “I felt itchy. Like a bug was crawling around my skin. The only time I got any relief was when you were around. But sometimes when you were around, I felt like I was in the wrong skin. Which is probably why sometimes I screamed bloody murder when you were close. I felt off, like something big was happening to me but I didn’t know what. I felt lost.”

Severus motioned for the tea. Taking a sip when he handed it over, “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Harry rushed to reassure him, “I know it was the inheritance. I didn’t know then but neither did you.”

Severus cracked a smile, “I’m not blaming myself. You know I naturally feel guilty when you are not well…..Is that how you feel right now?”

“Sort of. It’s not the same thing. I don’t feel like something’s crawling around in my skin. I feel like….It’s weird. It’s like there’s another voice in my head.” He slouched, “I’m losing my mind, aren’t I?”

“No,” Severus reached for his hand, “It has to do with the creature you are.”

"So you know what's going on with me?"

Severus slowly nodded his head, "Yeah. I'm sorry, this is my fault. I--"

"No, it's not!" Harry's creature didn't like seeing his Sev so sad, especially when he thinks that he has something to do with it.

Severus patted his hand to calm him down, "Yes, it is. I should have told you this before. It's just that the books say around 14 and 18. You're only 13. I should have known you'd be earlier too since you had your creature inheritance just a bit earlier than most Kuyawa."

"It's ok, my Sev. I don't blame you or anything."

"Thank you for that." He cleared his throat, "Your Kuyawa is ready to claim your mate."

Harry felt his face heat up and he let out a squeaky, "Claim my mate?" _He knew that Sev was his mate, clearly. And he was interested in Sev in that way but he figured that Sev would be completely against it at his age._

"Not like that, Harry," Severus said as soon as he caught onto what Harry was thinking, "I understand why you thought that but no way are you going to do _anything_ right now."

"How else do I claim you?"

"Sometimes mates are platonic-" Harry let out a disapproving noise. _He had no plans on being platonic with his mate forever._

Severus shot Harry his patented death stare and started over, "As I said, sometimes mates are platonic. It rarely happens but when a Kuyawa has a platonic mate, they claim them by scenting them. This is just when they reach maturity because their Kuyawa wants to dominate or submit to someone."

"So I scent you?" _He wouldn't mind doing that. Severus smelled of parchment, herbs, and tea. It was his Amortentia smell so he was more than ok scenting him._

“Stop grinning like a Gryffindor fool!” Severus snapped. “I believe that if you move to my room, as far as sleeping goes, you should feel ten times better.”

Harry wanted to ask about the platonic mate thing but decided that it wouldn’t be the best time, “And the voice will go away?”

“No, he’s there for life. See, Harry, he’s your creature side. It’s like me with my submission. I am a sub but that’s not all I am. It’s a part of me and it’s with me all the time. It’s hard to explain…” Severus trailed off, drinking the tea as he tried to make sense of it all, “Imagine it like someone’s personality. Mary, for name’s sake, is a big bookworm. She’ll read every book she can get her hand on. But she is also a big Quidditch fan and she plays it often. Imagine if she didn’t play it for weeks on end. Next time she gets a chance to read or play Quidditch, she’ll go play Quidditch and leave reading for another day.”

“I think I understand,” Harry said, “But can I do some research on Kuyawas? I might as well understand what I am, especially with all theses changes.” _And he could also read up on platonic mates and see if that’s permanent._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! Kudos! Please?


	17. The Two Bookworms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and 'Mione sitting in a tree.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to warn you, this chapter is a lot like a buffer chapter. I mainly wrote it because I wanted more Hermione...Still, hope you like it!

After the talk, Harry and Severus retreated back to the library. Severus was determined to finish his book before tomorrow came along and Harry wanted to read up about Kuyawas.

Draco and Hermione spend more time outside, talking about random things before coming back in. 

Around 6, they gathered to eat dinner and split into duos again. This time, Severus sought Hermione out. He found her in a corner of the library, reading a book that he knew was really good. “Do you like it?” He asked, nodding towards the book.

Hermione started out of her book world, “Professor Snape! I didn’t see you there.” For a moment, Hermione thought that Severus cracked a smile. _She really was going senile._

A chuckle escaped Severus’ mouth, after reading her thoughts. _It wasn’t his fault that her mind was so open_ , “Ms. Granger, please call me Severus.”

“Well then, please call me Hermione.” She said as he took a seat across from her.

“I shall strive to do so.” He pointed to the book again, “So how are you enjoying the book.”

“It’s amazing. I’m a sucker for a good romance book. I didn’t know you enjoyed such things.”

“You’ll find out that there are a lot of things you don’t know about me. I’d imagine it’s just as much as I don’t know about you.”

“Then you must spill. Who does Jeremiah end up with?”

Severus shook his head, “Now I know you don’t actually want me to spoil it. Just keep your mind open to both possibilities. That author loves to do the opposite of what her readers would want her to do.”

“She’s got other books?”

“Yes, besides that series. I’m on the third book and it just keeps getting better and better. I was hoping to finish it before we start researching tomorrow.”

Hermoine wore a bright smile, “Oh I can’t wait to start researching!” 

“Let me guess, you saw the books I’ve gathered.”

She nodded, “I saw it on my way here.” She looked around, “This isn’t your corner, is it?”

“No. There are several hidden gems in this library. Chances of you ever finding mine are slim unless I show you myself.”

_Curiosity did kill the cat._ She steeled herself and asked, “Then how did Harry find you this morning?”

“Harry is….something else.” He smiled knowingly. _I’ll let her stew in her thoughts for a while._

She slouched, then saw him watching her, sat back up. “I didn’t think that there would be so many books.”

“I tried to cover all my bases. Did Harry tell you about his inheritance?” At her nod, he continued, “I thought that his creature inheritance could be beneficial and I pulled out every book about dark artifacts, and magic bloodlines as well.”

“Magic bloodlines?”

“It’s why some Purebloods are all about...well purity in magical bloodlines.”

She shook her head, “I just don’t understand how purity has anything to do with magic.”

“Pureblood trace bloodlines easier than half-bloods and even harder to trace are muggleborn.”

“Are you saying that they are right?”

“No. I think that muggle blood is good for magic. The same blood over and over again is bad, as research points out. Different magical families have different gifts running in their blood. Being mixed with the same families only lets the magic die out.”

“You, for example?” She asked.

“Me?” 

“Oh, did you not know that there are books written about you?”

_Of course, there are. Idiot people with nothing else to do._ “Being the youngest potion master among other things, I’m not so surprised. But you reading them, I’m a bit shocked.”

“It wasn’t very intentional. I was reading up on potions and your explanations are so much easier to follow than some other potion masters.”

“The Prince family are naturally gifted with potions and dueling. The gift was starting to ebb away but with the mix of new blood, I got the gift. Same with bearers. Prince men had the natural ability to carry children while others had to take the potions. It skips some prince men but the last time it was seen was my three times grandfather.”

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when Harry and Draco appeared in front of them. They both looked a bit out of breath. Draco took the third chair and Harry sat with Severus, even though the chair was not made for more than one person at a time. 

“Do you know how many places like this one the library has?” Harry spoke once he caught his breath.

“A lot?” Severus said.

Harry poked him in retribution, “We spend like thirty minutes looking for you!”

Draco snorted, “Stop being so overdramatic, Harry.”

Harry gasped, and fell dramatically on Severus and threw a hand over his eyes, “Oh Merlin! How could you do this to me? Make my best friend so cruel to me!” He fake sobbed. Then he felt the light shaking of Severus, “And My Sev, laughing at me!” 

Draco and Severus were openly laughing at that point but Hermione was trying to keep it down. Harry peaked an eye open and saw her, “I thought you were on my side, ‘Mione!”

She took her discarded book and hid behind it. Severus noticed and started reading his book.

“Nope!” Harry said, taking his book, “We need to talk about tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Severus parroted, “There’s nothing to talk about. We are going to be here, reading book after book until we find a way to defeat Ol’ Voldie”

Hermione yawned, “That’s not going to be easy. I think it’s time that I retire for the night.”

Draco stood up, “Me, too. Night, Uncle Sev. Night, Harry.”

Severus watched them leave with interest. He turned back to Harry with the silent question.

Harry grinned, “Draco likes Hermione.”

“What?”

“Yeah. We should go to bed too, My Sev.”

He stood up with his book, turned back to Harry and told him, “Cuddling and nothing more.”

Harry nodded, content. _We’ve got forever ahead of us. Right now, I’ll stick to cuddling. I’ll play by your rules but when I’m ready, you’ll be playing by mine._ He smiled, following Severus to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys had a great day!


	18. Heir Peverell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey......  
> Hope u like the chapter :)

“I think I might have found something,” Severus said. It’s almost five p.m and they’ve been looking through the books since eight a.m that morning. They had found a couple of ways to get rid of the Dark Lord but they weren’t possible. Almost going through all the books, they were starting to lose hope. So when Severus spoke up, they all came rushing towards him. He pointed to the text:

**Family magic removal**

_The reason why some Purebloods were obsessed with blood purity and bloodlines is because of family magic. Every wixen’s magic is linked to their family line. Family lines are linked to traits; both magical and psychical. Family lines are the reason why most Weasley’s have red hair. Family lines are the reason why every once in a while, a completely crazy wixen comes from the Black family._

_Family magic is powerful, yet removable. The head of the family is allowed to strip a member of their house of their magic. At that point, the member’s last name is taken away from them, as well as their magic. They are officially a squib, with no distinctive trait or personality to call themselves of that family. Since this is such a drastic option, heads prefer to disown their family members instead of stripping them from their magic. If they were to be stripped, there is no coming back. But if they were just disowned, they can be reinstated._

Hermione rushed over to her table and grabbed a book, flipping to a page and showed them, “I thought nothing of it when I read it the first time but now, I think it could relate to this.”

**The ritual removal of family magic**

_The de remotionem magicae familia ritual requires the potion by the same name and the incantation. It has to be done on a Super Blue Blood Moon night. The chanting has to start at 12:00 a.m. sharp. The ingredients for this potion is:_

_Fire seed, Poison ivy, Exploding Fluid, Soul extraction belonging to the one whose magic is being stripped, Knotgrass, Blood of the head of the family_

“This sounds like a great plan but there are two major problems. One, we don’t know what bloodline Riddle has or who is the head of said household. And two, how on earth are we going to get close enough to the wizard to get our hands on his soul?” Harry asked, skeptical.

Severus smiled his way, “You. You are the answer to both of the questions.”

Draco spoke up, “Uncle Sev? Want to clue the rest of us in?”

“When Harry was younger, we went to Gringotts. We found out that the dark lord left a soul fragment in Harry. Wenclaw got it out, placing it somewhere else to study. He said if I ever needed it, I could get it back.”

Harry raised his hand to his forehead, “Which is why I do not have the scar that everyone thinks I have. But what about my first question. How do I answer that one.”

“There is still a part of you that is linked to Voldie. It’s a residue from the Horcrux, one that won’t go away until Voldie dies. I’ve blocked it so that it doesn’t bother you. I can open it back and trace the link to Voldie and his bloodline.”

“Tomorrow, right? I’m dead on my feet. I might fall asleep while you do it and that wouldn’t be good.”

Severus nodded. They all said goodnight and went to their rooms.

* * *

Severus was reading a book when Harry slipped into his room.

Harry saw him reading and asked, “Aren’t you tired of reading? That’s literally all we did today.”

“We were reading for information. This is reading for fun.”

“Fun? I will never understand you.” He said, jumping onto the bed and going under the cover, getting close to Severus.

“You know good and well that you like reading too. Don’t try to act differently.”

“I know I like reading. But a day full of books is your wet dream, not mine.”

Severus smirked, still reading his book, “Considering you know nothing about my wet dreams, I’m going to ignore that comment.”

Harry hummed, “Maybe I should learn. You know, so I can get a rounded education. Isn’t that what you want?”

“Nice try.”

“Not trying anything,” Harry said, cuddling into Severus and slipping his hand around his waist.

Severus looked down to see where Harry’s hand was and warned, “Harry.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Harry’s hand started to make random shapes on Sev’s flat stomach, “This isn’t inappropriate.”

“Make sure it stays that way.”

_Phase one begins: Get my Sev used to my touch._

* * *

Severus woke up on something hard. Something hard? My bed is super soft. He looked down, coming face to face with Harry. What!? Before he could get off, he found out that arms were still wrapped around him and every move he tried to make only made the arms squeeze tighter. After a couple more tries, he decided to wake him up.

Harry woke up to a voice calling him. What a nice dream I was having. He opened his eyes to see the star of said dream, “Good morning, my Sev.”

“Good morning, Harry. Now get your arms off me.”

Harry followed his gaze to his arm and noticed that Severus was on top of him. He smiled, “I’m quite comfortable like this actually.”

“I’m not. Get.” He said, swatting Harry’s arms.

“Wait. Didn’t you say I have to be completely comfortable for you to find the link? Don’t think I can get more comfortable than this anytime soon.” Seriously, this is actually really nice.

“I’m not crushing you?” Harry shook his head so he deflated, “Ok, we can do it now. Legillmens.”

Severus guided himself into some of Harry’s earlier memories. Finding the night in question, he waited until the dark lord appeared. As Voldie pulled out his wand, Severus whispered the spell. He ended it and closed his eyes, taking a steading breathe. He opened his eyes back up to see Harry looking at him concerned, “Are you ok?”

“Fine. The Dark Lord is from the Peverell line, disowned from the Gaunt line.”

“So who is the head of his house?”

“You. Or rather me.”

“What?!”

“You are the heir to the Peverell line. The Peverell line is an old one. There are a lot of lines that have the blood but magic picks the head. It picked you.”

“What does this mean then?”

A smile spread over Severus' face, “It means….that we can defeat Voldie. Very easily actually. We need to get Hermione and Draco. They need to hear this too.”

* * *

“What?!” Draco and Hermione said simultaneously.

After Severus and Harry prepared themselves for the day, they met Hermione and Draco in the kitchen. They ate and are now currently sitting in their common living room after telling Draco and Hermione of the events that happened this morning.

“I am Heir Peverell.”

“We heard. But what does that mean?” Draco asked.

“It means that Harry can strip Voldie of his magic.” Hermione said, snapping out of her shock, “Right?”

Severus nodded, “Yeah. It also explains why Voldie couldn’t kill Harry. Because you can’t harm the head of your house. It’s a safety precaution that Merlin made to keep the Heads of lines safe from their own family.”

“What? That’s horrible. How could someone hurt their own blood?” Hermione asked.

“You’d be surprised.” Draco said, “We can talk about it later. Right now, we need to kill? Harm? Strip the dark lord of his magic.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....whatcha think?


	19. Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell-Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! Hope each and every one of you had a great day!

“Hello, Sirs, Ma'am. How may I help you?” The goblin manning the front desk of Gringotts asked.

“Hello, I am here to see Wenclaw,” Severus said.

The goblin looked at them expectantly, “Do you have an appointment?”

“No. But I think he will see us. If you would kindly take us to him.”

The goblin looked at them for a moment before beckoning them to follow him. He walked for a while and stopped at a door, knocking. He led them in and said, “Wenclaw, will you see them?”

Wenclaw nodded and the other goblin left. “Lord Prince. What can I do for you today?”

“Two things, if you may. I need the Horcrux and I want to emancipate Harry.”

“Emancipate Mr. Potter? May I ask why?”

Severus told him their plan and at the end, Wenclaw looked deep in thought. “I would be glad to help you with this endeavor of yours. We do not like the Lord Voldemort and would prefer him gone.”

Wenclaw pulled out two papers, outlining the information, for Severus to sign. Severus did so and Wenclaw took it back. He left the room and came back with another goblin. “This is Mushnar, one of our healers. She is going to look over Mr. Potter to see if he is mentally sane to be on his own.”

Harry stood up and left when Mushnar motioned him to follow her. She led her down a hall that looked eerily familiar until they arrived at a healer room. Harry took a seat and waited for her to begin.

Mushnar looked at him with a slight disdain before saying, “Open your eyes wide. Do not under any circumstances close it.” With that, she got close to his face and stayed there. For a moment, Harry was unsure about what was taking place before he felt an invasion in his mind. He pushed lightly then hearing the goblin make a warning sound and quickly retreated.

When Mushnar was finished, she moved away. Harry felt disorientated as if he was just given the Dizziness Draught. She guided him back to Wenclaw’s office and left them.

Harry instantly leaned on Severus, vaguely paying attention to his surrounding. Severus looked at him with concern but before he had a chance to voice it, Wenclaw, completely unfazed, told him, “You are officially emancipated, Mr. Potter.”

Severus frowned but kept his comments to himself, “Can he claim his vaults and titles now?”

“Yes. Repeat after me--”

“I, Harry Potter, agree to take up the mantle as the head of the houses Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Black. I will do right by it and uphold my families’ names and honors.” Green magic wrapped around Harry in a swirling motion then burst away.

“Congratulations, Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell-Black.” He left the room once more and this time came back with a box, “Here you go, Lord Prince. Good luck.” With the box holding the Horcrux, they left the bank with two things they needed.

* * *

“The world is spinning,” Harry said, twirling around the lounge.

“Harry?” Hermione snapped, trying to get his attention. “Harry? Are you ok.”

“ ‘m fine, ‘Moine” He continues to twirl adding awkward moves, dancing around the settees. “Never better!”

“Uncle Sev? Harry sounds like he had a bit too much Fire Whisky.”

Harry finally stopped in front of Severus, sitting on his lap, and nuzzling him. “My Sev. You smell so good!”

“Harry?” Severus continued Harry to face him, “Harry?”

Suddenly Harry stood up straight. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. “Draco? Hermione? Sev? How did we get back home?”

“It’s ok. Mushnar’s examination must have affected your mind. Completely normal.”

“So did I get my titles? Am I Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell-Black?” Harry asked, “Isn’t that a mouthful. Does Lord PGPB sound bad? Or Lord Double P GB?”

“Or Lord Brainless?” Draco quipped.

Giggling, ‘Mione shoved Draco playfully. “Just Lord Potter, Harry. When a lord has more than two titles, they normally go by their birth last name.”

“Now that I have my titles, all we need is the potion right?”

Everyone looked at Severus, who says, “It’ll take me two days to make. However, before we can vanquish Voldemort, we need a plan to get rid of Dumbledore”

“Get rid of Professor Dumbledore?” Hermione asked, “Why would we do that?”

“He is no better than Voldie,” Draco replied. “I’d say he’s worse because he’s two-faced. He’s got a hidden agenda and we need to find out what it is.”

Severus stood up and went to his room. He came out a couple of minutes later with a box. Sitting back down, he opened it, showing it’s content of letters. “Minerva has been quietly spying on him to see what he’s doing.”

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“He’s been stealing. From a lot of unaware Hogwarts students.”

“Professor Dumbledore?” Hermione could barely wrap her mind around it, “He couldn’t”

“You have to trust me, Hermione,” Severus pulled out a couple of letters, “It’s true, it’s all in here.”

Draco peered into the box, “Is this all? Dumbledore’s secret plan?”

“No, there’s something else.” Severus continued, “Minerva told me that Albus was going somewhere every Friday. She hasn’t had time to follow him so she doesn’t know.”

“Tomorrow’s Friday,” Harry said, “We can trail him.”

Showing them some letters, Hermione got emotional and ran out of the room to compose herself. Harry and Draco went after her. _You old goat. You will be your own downfall._ Severus packed the box back up and left the room after them.

* * *

Harry wandered into Severus’ self-claimed lounge after spending some time with Draco and Hermione. He and Draco had managed to calm Hermione down after a much-needed cry. Then they had played a one-on-one game of Quidditch, which was probably more for them than to cheer up ‘Mione. Still, she enjoyed the game and was soon back to her cheery self. After some time, they left the blue skies to explore the forest near the manor. It was fun but after some time, he started to feel like a third wheel so Harry made up some lame excuse and left to find Severus.

Severus was sitting in a chair, reading his story. When he saw Harry there, he beckoned him in and asked why he wasn’t with the other two.

“If I see Draco send Hermione one more infatuated look,” Harry said, going over to squeeze himself in the chaise with Severus.

“There are two sofas and a repulsing beanbag in this room, Harry.”

“I know.”

Severus discarded his book and looked at Harry. He reached over the brush a piece of hair from his face and spotted something, “A grey hair?”

“What!” Harry yelped, taking the strand of hair from Severus, “How?!”

“Some eighty-year-olds haven’t been through as much as you have. I’m sure this is the only one.” Severus chucked.

“So not fair!” he whined, “First, a madman is after me. Now, he’s going to make me as bald!”

He pulled Harry into a hug, “You’re not shedding hair. It’s one grey hair.”

Harry picked up his head and took Severus’ shoulders, shaking it lightly, “Grey hair is not cute!”

That only made Severus laugh more, “Someone might think so.”

“You don’t have grey hair! Why do I!?”

“Genes?”

“Soon, I’m going to have a head full of hair!”

“It’s unnoticeable.”

“Wait. You said I don’t look cute!”

“When did that happen?”

“You said someone might think so. As in someone other than you.”

“You’re reading into nonexistent things. You look fine.”

“Fine?” A sly smile crept into Harry’s face, “Prove it.”

“Nevermind. We need to send you to a muggle asylum.”

“Severus,” Harry cradled his face in his hands, “You think I look fine.”

“Harry,” Severus warned.

“One kiss.”

Severus looked at him for a long time, as if to see if he was ready. Then, he nodded. Or at least the best he could, as Harry was still holding his face.

Harry leaned in, close enough that Severus could smell Harry’s outside musk. Severus closed the small distance between them. He let his lips rest on Harry for a moment and before he pulled back, the tip of Harry’s tongue came out to lightly wet his lips. Instinctively, he opened his lips.

* * *

Last night, Harry had gone to bed one happy teen. Harry knew Severus was just as ecstatic, he was simply much better at hiding it.

They had arrived at Hogwarts late that morning and went to Dumbledore’s office. When they couldn’t find him there, they split apart to try to find them somewhere else in the castle. Harry had been looking for over an hour and even though the castle was huge, he began to feel panic. A series of unwanted thoughts going through his head.

“Have you see the headmaster?” Harry asked everyone that he came by. With every negative answer, he became antsier and antsier. The ones who had seen him said that he left the castle.

Barely looking where he was going, he ran straight into Professor McGonagall. He tried to apologize but she shushed him. “Mr. Potter. Please take me to Severus.” She said with a no-nonsense tone. He guided her to Severus’ room and let her in.

“Minerva,” Severus said, standing up. “How may I help you?”

“Albus is gone,” she stated, “He left. Took all his belongings. One of the portraits, Headmaster Black was watching him in his last moments. He told me that Albus got a letter, someone told him that you knew what he was doing and were going to get the Aurors to arrest him. The headmaster said that he looked scared and that he said to himself that he wasn’t coming back.”

“What?!” Harry and Severus said simultaneously.

Severus collected himself, “Who else knows?”

“A couple of students saw him run outside. The news is spreading. Fast.”

“Voldemort is going to know soon then. He might attack Hogwarts. We need to set up the wards.” Severus took out his wand and left his room, Minerva and Harry on his trail. “Minerva, please gather the teachers and set up posts. Harry, get Draco, Hermione, and everyone else you can trust. Get all the students to their common rooms. The heads of each house will stand post by their common room and lock the rooms after all their students are accounted for.”

Minerva and Harry left. Severus made his way to the wards room underground, telling every student he came across to go to their common rooms. When he got to the wards, before he could start casting, a loud noise came from above. Voldemort arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice, I set the number of chapters. I think I'm ready to wrap things up and 25 seems like a good ending point. Of course, these last chapters are going to be a longer than the word count that I have been doing. Ol' Boldie Voldie is going down soon :)


	20. Kill Him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!!!

Severus rushed back up, tracking the noise to the Great Hall. Voldemort was in the middle of the room, his death eaters scattered out, cursing students. Luckily, most of the students are safe in their common rooms and only a few were unfortunate enough to found themselves in the same room as the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked distracted so Severus took his chance and rallied every student that he could get his hands on. He pushed them all towards the corridors, whispering for them to go to their common rooms. One student, frightened, let out a scream when Severus approached her. Before he could shush her, Voldemort perked up to the sound and turned around. Severus pushed the little girl behind him, guarding her with his whole body.

Voldemort stalked towards them. However, Harry appeared from behind him and push Severus aside, “Voldemort! I invoke my right as the head of your house!” Green magic swirled all around him, crackling like lightning. It spread out, silencing the room.

“Harry Potter!” Voldemort announced, “Have you come to meet your death?”

He just simply looked at him and conjured up two chairs, sitting in one and motioning to the other he said, “Sit, Voldemort.”

“Stop playing foolish games. Stand so I may kill you.”

“Sit!” Harry repeated.

Without his permission, Voldemort found himself walking to the chair and sitting, “What are you doing, Potter?”

“I said I was the head of your house. You must know what that means, don’t you?” Harry laughed, “It means that you. Must. Obey. ME!”

“Obey you?” Voldemort parroted, “And they say I’ve lost my mind.” Raising his wand and pointing at him.

“It also means that you can’t harm me without killing yourself. Safety measurements, you understand.”

“My Lord! If he really is the head of your house, then he is right. If you kill him, magic will kill you.” A voice mumbled from the crowd.

  
  


“You could be lying to me,” Voldemort said, “How am I supposed to know you are my head?”

“Would you like to test it out?” Harry asked, “Isn’t the fact that I told you to sit and you sat enough proof?”

Voldemort tried to stand up but found himself stuck to the chair. Regaining his posture he said, “I very much wish for you to die by my hand but it doesn’t have to be so. As long as you die, I’ll be satisfied enough.”

Harry erupted a shield around him, blocking all the curses aimed at him as the death eaters heard their master’s quiet command. “Voldemort, tell your followers to stop!”

  
“Stop!” He said, involuntary. Then he looked back, horrified, “No! Kill him!” 

“I give you one more chance,” Harry said, eerily calm, “Tell them to stop or it will be your death?”

“Stop!”

“Good.” He nodded, “Now you are early and did not give us enough time to prepare the potion that I need. But it is too late.” Shaking his head, “I do not want to resort to this, Tom Riddle.”

Voldemort convulses in pain, screaming as if he was under the crucio curse. Everyone watched for what seemed like hours as he writhed and screamed himself hoarse. All of a sudden, he stopped.

“You must be wondering what just happened there.” Harry whispered, “Well, I just gave you proof that I am the lord of your house.”

“What….did...you….do…” Voldemort moaned, finding pain in simple talking.

Harry shook his finger, “Tsk, tsk. Did you not hear me the first time?”

“I do not know what type of evil wizard can attack students. Kids!” Harry yelled, “I never thought for a moment that you were scared of Dumbledore. I thought that you had just a sliver of clarity that it was the students keeping you from laying siege on Hogwarts.” He stood up and started to pace back and forth. “Stripping you of your magic isn’t good enough,” Harry stopped, raising his wand. His green magic wrapping around Voldemort, making him completely covered that no one could see him. Only hear his cries of agony. His voice came back to him as he shrieked.

Harry watched, growing weaker and weaker as he strained his magical core. Still, he didn’t stop. Just continued to look as green magic slowed down and his vision narrowed. All at once, the spell finished. Where the Dark Lord once stood, a small muggle child had taken his place. Harry smiled, unsteady where he stood, and fainted.

* * *

The moment Harry went down, Severus rushed over to him. Everything was going too fast and he could barely wrap his head around what was happening. When he reached Harry, he dropped on the floor and hurried to cradle Harry in his arms. He looked up for a second at the little boy who stood there, completely unaware of his surroundings.

Minerva showed up a few seconds later, hearing the screams but unable to reach them any quicker because she had to care for her students. Seeing the little boy, she cautiously made her way towards him. “Hello. Can you please tell me your name?”

The little boy stood there. For a moment, she thought that he didn’t understand him. Then he slowly shook his head. Minerva stood right in front of him now. “You don’t know your name?” He shook his head once more. “Can you speak?” He shook his head again.

While Minerva was trying to deal with the little boy, Severus picked up Harry and went to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was waiting for him and guided them to a bed where Severus laid the unconscious wizard. She got straight to work, casting spell after spell to find out what was wrong with him.

It wasn’t long before she started to run out of spells to cast. “He looks perfectly fine. None of the diagnoses are coming up with anything out of the ordinary, for him I mean. Just that he’s magically drained but this is not a common symptom for someone who drained their magical core.”

“What?” Severus said, his voice quiet yet deadly. “I’m sure you can see what is in front of you, Madame.”

“Mr. Potter is unconscious. I can see that. He is magically drained. Nothing more.” Madame Pomfrey took some smelling salt and waft it towards his nose. He didn’t wake up. She frowned.

“Why isn’t he waking up. You said that he was just magically drained.”

Madame Pomfrey now put the smelling salt directly under his nose. He still didn’t wake up. She left it there for a few moments. When nothing happened, she put it away.

Severus swallowed, “What is wrong with Harry?”

“I would tell you if I could, Severus. But I can’t.”

Severus sat carefully beside Harry on the bed. He brushed Harry’s unruly hair from his face. He looked so peaceful like he was just sleeping. “There must be something you can do, Madame.”

She shook his head, “I need some more time.”

“Maybe Voldemort has something to do with him.” Just as he said that, Minerva came in holding the little boy’s hand. She led him to the bed beside Harry’s and told Madame Pomfrey about her mostly one-sided conversation with the boy.

“This is the Dark Lord?” Madame Pomfrey asked. When they nodded, she continued, “Then he isn’t anymore. He has no magical core and does not remember anything. It is like his slate was wiped clean and he got a second chance.”

“Good. I don’t recognize the spell Harry preformed. The plan was to strip Voldemort of his magic but it was too early and we weren’t ready. He must have had a backup plan in case.” Severus shook his head, “I must have been hit with one too many crucios. I didn’t even think about having a backup plan.”

“He needs a name,” Minerva spoke up, stroking the child’s cheeks.

“When I drop him off at a muggle hospital, he will get a name.” Everyone turned to look at Severus, who just said, “He has no place in the wizarding world.”

“Severus, the Aurors should deal with him. It is their job.”

“Considering they left Harry to defeat Voldemort, I do not have much faith in them to do their job.”

“I’ll deal with the Aurors then, Severus,” Minerva said, pulling out her wand to send Shacklebolt a patronus. “What now?”

Severus turned to look at Harry once more. Seeing his, he felt empty. Like a Harry shaped hole was forming in his heart, aching to be filled. He wanted to know what spell Harry cast but more importantly, he wanted Harry to wake up and began their life Voldemort free. Feeling the emotions well up inside of him, he tampered it back down, keeping his cool. “Now, I wait for Harry to wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So......whatcha think?


	21. Bugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia is real....and it sucks :(
> 
> It's thirty minutes into Saturday and so I'm posting this cuz I actually wrote it. Yeah for those who also read my other work, The Parent Trap. Ummm....Idk what's wrong with my head but every time I sit down to write the next chapter, I get pulled into this fic so who knows when that'll be updated next.
> 
> Enough of my ramblings! Onwards to the story!

Severus walked into the hospital wing at the same time as he arrived every day since Harry was first emitted there. He took his self-designated seat and closed the privacy screen to block those who might come into the place. He set his book down and turned to Harry. For a moment, he took in the unconscious boy. Harry still looked like he was sleeping, peaceful. He had a small smile on his face like he was having a good dream.

Severus sat in silence before talking to the boy, “The little boy has gained a new name. Minerva, Auror Tonks, and Shacklebolt came to an agreement that he could not keep his previous name of Tom Riddle. I suggested Kia. It means new beginnings. I thought it was fitting. The others agreed with me and so his name was changed. He is currently in the process of being adopted by a muggle family. Auror Tonks and Shacklebolt informed me that the family was thoroughly vetted before being selected. He will have a second chance to live again.” He looked at him, sadness building up within him, “I’m still upset with you, Harry. We are going to have a long talk when you awaken about your clearly gryffindor actions.”

Madame Pomfrey poked her head in. At Severus’ nod, she came in. She went straight to work, casting her plethora of spells. Still nothing. Madame Pomfrey said as much. Severus just gave her a look and watched on as she left once more.

Severus did not blame her. It was not her fault for not knowing what was wrong with Harry; the spell he cast was an old one and not learned when studying for a healer mastery. He knew as much since he did the same mastery as well. 

He took his book and started reading out loud to Harry. He was not sure if Harry could hear him. It frustrated him how little he knew of Harry’s condition and had been leafing through his wide array of books for answers. So far he had none. Still, he read to Harry, if only to keep his mind occupied from his rather pessimistic mind. 

Severus was halfway through his book when Draco came in. 

“Hi, Uncle Sev,” He whispered, “How’s Harry?” He didn’t bother asking him about his state since he knew that Severus was far from fine.

“No change,” Severus said curtly.

Draco looked at Harry for a moment before shaking his head. Instead of pursuing his train of thoughts, he changed subjects, “I was looking into Dumbledore and his disappearance.” He paused for a moment, trying to collect himself, “I think I know who helped him.”

“Surely he has a lot of followers to help him. Did you find out who helped him find out about our plan.”

Draco looked dejected, “There is only one other person who could have done it.”

“Miss Gran-Hermione I presume.” Seeing Draco’s sadness clear on his face, he continued, “I was led to believe that we convinced her of Dumbledore’s guilt.”

“I thought so too,” he whispered, “But it wasn’t me. Or you or Harry. No one else was with us when we talked about it.” He shrugged his shoulder, trying to look nonchalant. He failed miserably.

Severus stood up and walked over to where Draco was standing. He handed over the book to the page where he left off. “There is something I need to tend to. Please continue to read to Harry. I shall attempt to be short.”

Draco took the book, sat where Severus was previously at, and started to read. Severus listened for a while then left. He walked out the wing and went to Minerva’s office. Knocking twice, Severus was called in.

“Severus,” Minerva said, shocked, “I was not expecting you.”

“I apologize, Minerva. I need your help.”

Motioning for Severus to take a seat, she asked him, “What can I do for you?”

“I need you to accompany me to Miss Granger’s room. I suspect that her clothing and other items have been bugged.”

“Bugged?”

“A Muggle term. I believe that one of Dumbledore’s lackeys, the youngest Mr. Weasley, placed something on Miss Granger to spy on us through her.”

“Would you recognize this bugged item when you see it?”

“I believe so.”

Minerva pursed her lips for a moment before slowly nodding. She stood up and walked out, Severus on her heels. They made their way to the Gryffindor tower with only a few questioning glances.

It was a small miracle that only Hermione was there. She stood up at their entrance. “Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall.”

“Miss Granger.” It was Severus who spoke, “I would like to search your belongings to see if there is a magical bug.”

Hermione looked lost for a moment, understanding shown in her face, “I did not know that there were magical bugs.”

Severus nodded, “I’m sure you didn’t. It makes you the perfect victim for such a crime.”

“I haven’t unpacked the stuff I took to the manor with you guys yet. They are right here.”

“Thank you, Miss Granger.” Severus then started to look through her clothes. He laid them all out and cast a revealing charm. He picked up a small pin, turning it around, carefully assessing it. Finally, he said, “They come in pairs. Whoever has the other can listen to any conversation near this one. Without permission or anything that alerts the one who has this one.”

Suddenly Hermione burst into tears, “I’m sorry, Professor Snape! I should have been more careful. I’m sorry. I’m sorry!”

Minerva rushed to soothe the young girl, informing her that it was not her fault.

“Professor McGonagall is right. Dumbledore may be an old coot but his mind is still mostly sharp. He knew that you would be the most likely not to notice these things. I’m too suspicious.” Severus scoffed, “Clearly not suspicious enough. I check mine, Harry, even Draco’s belongings frequently. I did not think to check yours. It’s instinct. I didn’t think of checking yours.” Severus whispered the last sentence, almost absentmindedly. 

Hermione calmed down at that point. Still, she said, “I’m sorry. It’s my fault that Dumbledore has not been brought to justice.”

Severus just smiled at that comment. A cold, dark smile. “No, we can use this against him.” He started to gather every last pin. “Professor McGonagall and you will be my witness. This case will be easy to close at this point.”

Leaving Minerva to tend to Hermione, he told her once more that it was not her fault and left to return back to Harry’s side.

Draco was there, still reading the book to him. Harry looked the same; just as he had left him. Gaining Draco’s attention, he said, “You mustn’t worry, Dragon. Hermione is not one to betray and she did not do as much.” He proceeded to tell him of the events that transpired only moments ago.

“So what now, Uncle Sev?” Draco asked.

“Now we wait,” Severus took back his seat. “I care little for those around me. Harry is more important.”

Draco threw his hands up in anger, “Uncle Sev, you can’t be this way. Harry wouldn’t want you this way. He would want you to find Dumbledore and show everyone his true nature. He would want you to be focused and sharp. He would want you to act like a slytherin, not some bumbling hufflepuff who lost his loved one.”

Severus gave Draco his patented death stare, which didn’t faze him. In a cold, deadly tone he said, “What do you know about what Harry would want.”

“Considering Harry is family in everything but blood and we grew up together, I think I know something about what Harry would want.”

“I think I know Harry a little more than you.”

“You certainly aren’t acting like it. Get yourself together, Uncle Severus.” 

Severus scowled more, “Leave.”

“No. Come with me. We have to figure out where Dumbledore is hiding. Unless you want him not to pay for the crimes that he inflicted on Harry. The crimes he would have inflicted if you weren’t there to stop it.” Draco added, “Petunia.”

At that last word, Severus snapped out of it. He knew that if Harry had been left with Petunia like Dumbledore wanted him to, he would have a worse childhood than he did. He refused to imagine the state of Harry by the time he got to Hogwarts. It would be bad. Glancing at Harry one more time he leaned in to kiss his forehead, “Wake up, Harry. Please.” Then he stood up, “You are right. I need to contact some people. The longer we take, the longer Dumbledore has to completely disappear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! I hope each and every one of you have a great day!


	22. No Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got a beta! Me! So this chapter goes to you, QueenRege, for fixing my hot messes and making this fic better. Thanks! :)

Severus waited in the dark alley for his contact to come. Polyjuicing himself, he was short, blond and round in the middle. It was 7:38 and his contact should be coming any second now. He looked around for anyone coming his way when he saw a woman. She was a brunette, and short like him. She looked older, the years wearing her down. She slipped silently beside him, brushed his arm and left in the opposite direction.

  
Severus could feel the parchment in his hand the moment she dropped it. He casted some spells before deeming it harmless enough. Inside was an address and a time. Another meeting point it looked like. He sighed. This had been the second time he received a parchment with a meeting point on it. He understood that his contact was secretive but if the next one didn't pan out, he was done trying to follow this lead.

  
Three days later he was walking into a muggle pub. He had decided to forego the Polyjuice, choosing to dress up a bit. He washed out the potion that kept his hair protected when he was brewing which left it looking greasy. Instead, his hair was shiny and relatively long. He wore a dark blue top with black trousers. Plastering on a smile, he didn't think any wizard would recognize him. At least, not any he wanted to avoid. He made his way to the bar where he asked for the bartender's favorite and ordered it. Severus sat there, looking around when a man approached him.

  
"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

  
Severus pointed to his drink, not saying anything.

  
The man looked and blushed, "Oh! You already have a drink."

  
Severus nodded.

  
"Um," scratching the back of his head, "then can I keep you company?"

  
"I'm" _taken_ he thought but stopped before saying, "not interested in anything."

  
The man gave him a lopsided smile, "That's ok. I was just hoping for some company. The buddy kind, not the one night kind."

  
"Then why are you here?"

  
"Why are you?" He shot back, still smiling.

  
"I think I asked you first."

  
"I'm Tate." Severus pursed his lips but didn't have a chance to say anything before the man, Tate, continued, "You don't have to tell me your name. God knows most people have aliases."

  
"That still doesn't explain why you are here."

  
Tate shrugged, "Companionship, like I said."

  
Severus frowned a bit, "Most people are here to hook up."

  
"You aren't."

  
"No, I'm meeting someone here." He admitted.

  
"The same person who is keeping you from 'not being interested in anything,'" Tate tried to say slyly but little gets past him as a double spy.

  
"No," he was saved from adding more when someone cleared their throat from the other side.

  
"We need to talk," the other man said.

  
Severus turned back to Tate, "Sorry, I am unable to keep you company."

  
Tate just waved his hand, "No problem. I'm here most Fridays so maybe another time."

  
Severus smiled and nodded, "Maybe another."

  
Severus left his drink behind as the man whose name he did not know guided him to a secluded table. He didn't give him a chance to settle before speaking, "You Greene?"

  
Severus nodded, "And you?"

  
"It doesn't matter." He said, "I've got the information. You want it or not?"

  
"Yeah." He maintained his smile which was turning more of a grimace. 

  
"The man you are looking for does not want to be found. All I have is a name and a state."

  
"A state?" Severus said.

  
"A state. A name. Want it or not?"

  
Severus nodded and the man told him. He thought for a moment before asking, "This man? How does he look?"

  
"Old. Looks like he could be someone's great-grandfather. Smily too. He looked friendly on the outside. The person who told me about him said he was lost. Said he had to be from an extremely third world country because he didn't know the names of most electronic devices. He was fascinated by everything."

  
Severus shook his hand, "Old fool."

  
The man took something from his pocket and passed it over to him, "The thing you were looking for."

  
"Where did you get it?" He knew he probably wasn't going to an answer but he asked anyways.

  
"There is enough for three doses. If they don't work by the third time, it's not going to work." He evaded the question.

  
Severus took it and placed it on the empty part of the booth he was sitting on. Once out of sight, he whispered a spell, making it shrink and placed it in his pocket.

  
"Thank you," He said, "Tell _him_ thank you."

  
The man nodded, "He told me to tell you that he will be at this pub next month, third tuesday. He would like to talk to you."

  
Severus gave him a wry smile, "I'm sure he does."

  
"Can I tell _him_ you'll be there?"

  
"No."

  
The man frowned, "No one says no to _him_."

  
"I do."

  
"Why?"

  
"Ask _him_." Severus said before thanking him once more, sliding out of the booth and leaving the club.

  
He found a place to apparate and popped up in Hogwarts mere minutes later. He approached the school and went in. It was a Hogsmeade weekend so the school was considerately empty compared to normal.

  
In his hurry to see Harry, Severus did not notice that he did not change. Several students stared at him in awe as he passed by. There would be gossip but the chances of it surviving were slim. After all, who was going to believe the the greasy dungeon bat of a teacher could look anything other than, well, greasy.

  
Severus burst into the room, going to Harry's side and shoving the curtain aside. Madame Pomfrey heard the commotion and rushed to his side, "Severus?"

  
"Madame. How is Harry doing?"

  
"I'm sorry, Severus. He is the same."

  
The crushing feeling rushed back to him instantly. It wasn't like he expected Harry to get better, which is why he had to seek out him. Yet he still believed. Harry had always been the exxception to all the rules. Now, laying on that bed, looking actually the same since the last time he saw him, a week ago, he couldn't help but think that this was going to be the one time that Harry was ordinary.

  
He took a deep calming breath before turning the Madame Pomfrey to ask her to leave them alone for a moment. She gave him a small sad smile before backing out, pulling the curtains together once more.

  
Severus whispered a privacy spell before going closer. He was right, Harry was the same. He brushed Harry's hair back, touching the place where the mark should have been. He swallowed and took out the package in his pocket. He resized it, took one bottle out, shrunk the rest and put it back in the safety of his pocket. 

  
"Harry. You better wake up," he whispered, "you have no choice. Remember the time when you and Draco escaped your godfather and left him looking for you in the muggle zoo and you got punished. That'll be nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you don't wake up."

  
Severus uncorked the bottle and pressed it to Harry's mouth. He opened his lips and poured the liquid in, going down to massage Harry's throat. "If you die….I'll bring you back and kill you myself. And unlike Muggles, you know I'll be able to do that." 

  
He stepped back, sending a quick prayer to God, Merlin, Lady Magic, and any force that could be out there. Then he closed his eyes, trying to keep his mind off the topic at hand hand. Silence. Complete silence. Seconds went by. Then minutes. An hour spent thinking up the worst things that could happen to Harry. 

  
An hour and thirty went by and he was done. That was it. Severus was told an hour and a half. That it was supposed to work in an hour and a half. Any longer and that was it. Better luck next time, they said. But he couldn't. Harry had a late problem when he was younger. Waking up late, eating late, making Severus himself late. He never liked it, not ever. But now? Now, Harry could take another hour if he wanted to. He could take two!

  
Then his rapidly freaking out mind was interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and.....Happy Friday!


	23. Finally Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's Friday and my dead mind woke up enough to write it and my wonderful beta, Regine edited it so here you go!!! Also....my mind isn't the only thing to wake up ;)

A gasp, followed by a groan. Severus got impossibly closer to the bed, watching as Harry's eyelashes began to flutter. A stab of disappointment went through him when his eyelashes settled down and for the next half hour, nothing happened. He let out a deep sigh, going back to sit in his self-designated chair. With a quick spell, his book popped into his lap. He picked it up, looked at it for a long time, before beginning to read out loud once more.  
  


It wasn't until his stomach made itself known with a quiet rumble that he realized he was hungry. Closing his book gently and setting it on the small bedside table, he stood up, going to Harry's side once more. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, he retired to his bed for the night.

  
  


* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Severus woke up and got ready for the day. He was not interested in doing anything but watch over Harry and finish his book. With nothing planned for the day, Severus could do just that.

  
  


Since it was so early, Severus did not have to encounter any students on his way to Harry. He even snuck past Pomfrey because he just didn't want to deal with people. After the day he had yesterday, he thought he deserved that much.   
  
  
  


The first thing Severus noticed was Harry. Not Harry, who looked like he was peacefully sleeping. No, this Harry looked like he had had a growth spurt. This Harry was no longer a stick--with his crazy fast metabolism that could keep up with Severus and his Harry-influenced tendencies to shove food down his throat--but lean with muscles that were just to Severus' liking. This Harry looked nothing like the Harry he had raised.

  
  


Severus was cut off from his musings when a low growl reached his ears. His eyes flickered from where he was staring at Harry's wonderfully formed muscles to Harry's equally alluring eyes. Eyes that had darkened and clouded with clear lust. Eyes that were moving with the rest of Harry's body as he stalked towards him.   
  


He had backed him up against a corner but making no move whatsoever. He clearly desired Severus to make the first move. But he refused. "Harry." He said calmly. "Are you ok?" He did not get a response. It was not until he followed Harry's gaze to his eyes that he realized what was happening.

  
  


"The final presentation." Severus managed before Harry captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He was caught off guard for a minute before pressing back into the kiss, melting.  
  


Harry slipped his arms around Severus' waist, stroking his back rhythmically. Severus pressed impossibly closer to him, parting his lips to let Harry's tongue enter. Harry welcomed the gesture, mapping out his mouth.  
  


The duo stood there, making out like lovesick teenagers before Severus snapped out of it. He pressed his hands on his chest, pushing back slightly and reluctantly breaking the kiss. "Harry. We can't do anything here."  
  


Harry let out a low growl before barking out, "Why not?" Coming to a conclusion, he stepped back, "Mate not want me?"  
  


"I do," Severus rushed to assure him. He couldn't let Harry come to such preposterous ideas. Especially on his final presentation. Everything that was happening now would seal their fate forever.  And he was going to make sure that it would be a good one. "It's just that I want our first time to be in our bed. At home. Not here."

Harry jerked a nod before taking a hold of Severus' hand and apparating home. Right in front of Severus' room. He didn't have a mind to think about it, _apparating straight out of Hogwarts_ , before pulling Harry in another direction, towards another room. He opened it and instantly, Harry backed him against the wall once more.

Their kisses became more hurried, both running their hands everywhere they could reach. Severus was in no hurry, but Harry was. He ripped open his shirt open, a couple of buttons popping off the shirt from the pressure.

Harry pushed Severus on the bed, giving his pants and boxers the same fate he gave his shirt and whispering a spell to make his own clothes disappear. Severus kissed Harry once more before spelling his hole slick. He didn't think the younger man had any patience at the moment to do it himself.

Harry growled his appreciation before shoving a finger in his hole. Wiggling it around, he quickly entered another finger. He stretched him a little more before he was satisfied. Swiftly, he bottomed in Severus in one thrust.

Severus let out a loud moan that Harry swallowed with a kiss. He was quick to set a steady pace, not going too slow but not rutting like an animal either. His thrust hit his prostate every time. It was all Severus could do to wrap his arms around Harry's neck, holding on to dear life.

"Oh, Merlin!" Severus shouted as he reached his peak, "Harry!"

Harry smiled, setting a more brutal pace. Leaning in, he whispered directly to his mate's ear, "You'll come for me. Won't you?"

Severus nodded, hand going to his dick before Harry pushed it away. "Nope. I know you can come without it."

Severus frowned, one that only lasted a second before Harry's dick made contact with his prostate again. A few more thrust and Severus let out a guttural moan, exploding all over Harry's chest.

Harry continued to fuck Severus through his orgasm, striving to his own. It was the feeling of Severus tightening around him that finished him off. His rutting slowed as he stilled, spilling inside Severus.

Harry's eyes cleared as all his senses rushed back to him. He had collapsed on Severus, loving the feeling of his mate under him. Kissing Severus’ neck, he manoeuvred off him, his spent cock slipping out as he wrapped Severus into a sideways sorta awkward hug. They fell asleep just like that.

Harry woke up to a clean bed and Severus sitting up, watching him. Looking up, he was rewarded with a big smile. "Hi, Sev."

Severus shook his head, "Are you...you now?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. It was weird. I felt like a passenger in my own body." He shook his head, "Weird."

"I know. Your eyes. They were different."

"Just my eyes?" Harry smirked.

Severus burst into laughter, "No. You also had some skills that I hope to Merlin you didn't polish yourself."

"You mean…" Harry droned off, making obscene gestures with his hands.

Severus slapped his hands, "Harry! I raised you better."

Harry just let out a chuckle, pulling Severus closer and whispering into his ears, "Does that mean you don't want a repeat?" Harry's hand brushed his cock, going behind and rubbing his hole. "I'll make it good."

Severus could feel the blood rushing down his cock but pushed the thought aside to tease Harry one more time, "Without your creature, you think you could give it to me so well?"

Harry frowned before grinning and telling him, "Oh but you could guide me through it."

A smile slowly spread on Severus' face. Rolling on top of Harry, he sat comfortably on his lap, "First, the lube."

* * *

"You know I should be mad at you right now," Severus said, the smile in his voice indicating anything but. He didn't have it in him at the moment. With the delicious burn in his ass, one that he hadn't felt for a long time. He was deeply sated, a calmness deep in his soul. Harry was so eager to learn everything that Severus couldn't help but guide him through several of his favorites.

"I know. For casting that spell." Severus hummed but when he didn't make any effort to say anything, Harry continued. "And for not telling you. You're probably also upset about the whole coma thing too."

"I'm glad you know what you have done wrong," Severus said, "I still can't believe your clearly Gryffindor-ish behavior."

Harry shook his head and let out a quiet sigh. "I missed you."

"Did you think about that when you planned on casting the spell."

"I'm sorry, Severus." He hadn't honestly thought about him. Not really. The Dark Lord had to go. One way or another and he wanted it easier on Sev. Instead he made it harder. 

Hearing the sincerity in Harry's voice, Severus gave him a ting smile, "I know. But Dumbledore…" Before he could continue, Harry put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

Severus smirked and open his lips, inviting Harry to slip his finger in. Which he did. Severus wrapped his mouth around the finger, lightly suckling it. He swirled his tongue around the digit, loving on it. Harry groaned and pulled his finger out. 

"Why." Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Don't." He pressed one on his nose. "You." Another on his left nipple. "Let." Right nipple. "Me." "He licked a path down to Severus' naval. "Apologize." A kiss pressed to his bellybutton. "To." One on his hip. "You." He hovered his mouth on Severus’ dick. "Properly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *covering my face* Ok I'm ready for the comments...


	24. Hints of Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Friday!!!

“So you were told that Dumbledore was in Montana?”

  
Severus nodded, “He could have picked worse places.”

  
Harry was still confused though, “Why Montana?”

  
Severus shrugged, “It makes sense. Either hide in a place full of people or one full of wildlife.”

  
“But why?”

  
“It honestly doesn’t matter. He’s in Montana and that is where we are going.”

  
Harry pursed his lips, “This person. The one who got you the information. Who is he?”

  
Severus paused in his packing, “An old acquaintance.”

  
An old acquaintance. Harry thought. It doesn’t sound like an old acquaintance. There is more to this acquaintance than he was letting on. “Then how come you trust him so much?”

  
“Because he wouldn’t lie about this.”

  
“And you know this how?”

  
Severus shot him a glare, “Because I know him.”

  
“If you trust this person so much that you take him at his word then how come I don’t know him.”

  
“You don’t know everyone I know.”

  
Harry shook his head, “No, but I do know everyone you trust.”

  
“I never said I trust him.”

  
“But you used to.”

  
That took Severus back a minute. He sighed and sat down on the bed that they now shared. Harry looked at him expectantly, refusing to let this go. “He was someone I knew. When I still had semi-strong ties to the muggle world.”

  
Harry proceeded to ask the expected question, “He’s a muggle?”

  
Severus nodded, “One of the few that know about the Wizarding world.”

  
“Isn’t that. You know.” Harry gestured aimlessly.

  
“It is. But he doesn’t create problems and he stays away from anyone who can actually make a fuss about his knowledge.”

  
“You told him?”

  
“No. He found out on his own. From someone else.”

  
“He was your friend?”

  
Severus smiled at that question, “Ask what you really want to know.”

  
He knew him too well, so he asked, “Was he your boyfriend.”

  
Severus slowly nodded, “Yes. He was.”

  
Not the answer he was looking for. He let out a sigh but instead of pushing it, he let it go. He gave Severus a predatory smile, stalking to him, slipping between the elder’s legs. Smiling as he felt Severus’ rapidly growing cock, Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’ ear, “And you still talk to him?” He licked his lobe, sucking on it lightly before nipping at it.

  
Severus let out a breathy moan, “Occasionally.”

  
Harry trailed down his neck with a series of kisses. Getting to the base, he kissed back up to whisper in his ear once more, “You know what I want?”

  
Severus didn’t even get a chance to ask before Harry bent down, pulling Severus’ shirt off him. He kissed Severus’ nipple, pulling it into his mouth. In a previous encounter, when Harry was exploring his lover’s body, he learned that his nipples were a very sensitive spot for him. Suckling, he lightly bit the nipple, twisting it with his teeth.

  
Not wanting to leave the other nipple out, he reciprocated his actions. Once both nipples were red and thoroughly abused, he pulled back. Looking at his handiwork, he held out a hand. A bottle of lube appeared in it. He popped it open and squirted some in his hands. With a blink of an eye, he removed the rest of Severus’ clothes. 

  
Severus scooted, getting fully on the bed. His eyes were hazy, barely open, staring at Harry with lust. Watching him, Harry licked his lips before discarding the lube and climbing into the bed himself. He pressed a kiss on his lips, a hand trailing down to stroke Severus’ cock. Another moan spilled out of him.

  
Severus tried to thrust into his hand. Harry smirked and dropped it. “Not yet, my Sev.” Severus flipped around, giving Harry access to his backside. He trailed a finger down Severus’ spine, eliciting a shiver from the older man. Reaching Severus’ orbs, he smacked one. Severus let out a shocked moan and rutted against the bedsheets.

  
Grinning, Harry let his finger travel to Severus’ crack, gently probing around his pucker. He pressed a kiss on Severus’ back, pushing one finger in. He pulled out, entering with a second finger.

  
Harry slotted his body against Severus’, reaching behind to lightly push against his pucker. He pressed his lips to the elder’s once more, deepening the kiss. Harry pushed one finger into him, “How are you so tight?” Knowing Severus liked the burn, he pulled out and pushed two in, his hand thoroughly coated in lube.

  
Severus broke the kiss to let out a hiss. Harry smiled, wishing he could watch Severus’ face contort in pleasure. He opened his mouth to talk, then hearing the floo go off, closed it. He exchanged glances with Severus before pulling his two fingers out and with a disappointed once over, clothed the both of them.

  
Harry left the bedroom, willing his hard prick to wither. By the time he reached the living room, he was sufficiently composed. Waiting for him, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey with a disapproving look on their faces.

  
Madame Pomfrey rushed over to Harry, “Are you ok? You do know that you have to be discharged by the healer before you leave right?” Not bothering to let him answer, she started performing a series of tests.

  
Harry stood there, allowing the healer to do her thing, hoping her anger would lessen when she saw that he was in perfect condition. It did not.

  
Luckily, Severus arrived just in time to face her for him. 

  
“I expect this from Mr. Potter but you too, Severus? Didn’t you worry about Harry’s health? I didn’t even know what was wrong with him. You couldn’t have possibly known that he was ok!”

  
A frown settled over Severus’ face, “Harry is fine. I wouldn’t have let him leave if he wasn’t.” That got him a doubtful look from the younger man. Well, Harry wouldn’t have been quite as amazing in bed. Shaking his head before his mind could lead down that road, he focused back on the conversation. 

  
Madame Pomfrey shook her head, “I am the healer.”

  
‘You weren’t doing anything to heal Harry.” Severus spoke, calmly.

  
Professor McGonagall, who was silent up to that point, interrupted, “Severus.” Everyone turned to look at her. She shook her head. “You were not the only one who was worried about Harry.”

  
“I know.”

  
“Both of you were gone for two days. Two days! We had no idea where you were or how Harry was.”

  
Harry furrowed his brows, “How? We were here the whole time.”

“The floo was closed.”

  
“That’s new.” He glanced at Severus, “Did you do that?”

  
“No. One of the house-elves must have.” Turning back to the two witches, “If you don’t mind, we were busy before you arrive. Madame Pomfrey, Minerva, I apologize. It was inconsiderate for both of us not to inform you of Harry’s renewed health. Hopefully, there will be no next time but we will be better. Minerva, since you are here, we might as well talk.”

  
Both witches nodded. Madame Pomfrey said her goodbyes then left. The reminding sat on couches where Severus relayed their plans to Minerva.

  
Once he was done, Minerva sat silently for a moment, absorbing the new information. “Are you sure he is where your informant said he is? Albus can be very slippery when he wants to.”

  
Severus nodded, “For the moment being. I am not sure how long he will be there so the sooner we leave, the better chance we have of catching him.”

  
Minerva nodded slowly, “Just you and Harry.”

  
“Time is not on our side.”

  
“No, it is not. I am sure you both can apprehend him but I am still unsure of this plan. However, time is running out. You need to leave.” She stood up and pulled both wizards in a hug. Kissing their cheeks, she left.

  
“So?” Harry said, standing up. “Have you ever done it on a couch?”


	25. The Hunt for Dumbledore Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!

Harry wanted to run for his life. He absolutely hated Montana. He'd only been there for a couple of hours but he already couldn't stand the place.

Montana was a beautiful place. Truly. The mountains were gorgeous. The snow only adding to the beauty of them. The place was definitely cold. He didn't know how Muggles did it. But a quick warming spell fixed the problem for him and Sev. 

See, the problem was the lack of people. More so, the lack of Wizards. It wasn't hard to spot considering they were currently seated in a 2014 Subaru Outback with a Muggle.

“So, how are you guys related to this man again?” The Muggle asked.

“He’s my grandfather.” Severus’ curt tone spoke of his short temper.

The Muggle laughed, “Not to be rude but I thought he was quite old.”

Harry laughed too, the sound fake to him but probably not to the muggle who knew nothing about him. “He certainly couldn’t pass for anything younger than maybe 80? And that’s being kind.”

“I personally thought that he was 100.” The muggle laughed again, then lowered his voice, “What’s his secret.”

“Stupidity keeps him alive,” Severus whispered. For a moment, Harry thought that he was the only one that heard him. But then the muggle laughed again. _ It was like his go-to thing. Laughing. _

“That’s funny,” The muggle- _ what was his name again? _ -continued, “But surely that would send him to his grave earlier than normal.”

“Not that one.” Harry shook his head, “He’s the exception.”

Clearly the muggle thought they were joking as he started to ramble, “Clearly. I mean, humans have come a long way and life-spans have grown. But…” The man trailed off before picking back up, “Not to say I want to live to the age that your grandfather is at. I wouldn’t even know what to do with all that time. At some point, you’d have to get bored right?”

Severus hummed his agreement but Harry knew that it wasn’t actually as much to agree as it was to shut him up. Wizards could do a whole lot and even at Dumbledore’s age, there were a lot of things that he hadn’t done.

After that, the conversation dulled out and they rode in silence. It wasn’t but half an hour before they arrived at a huge clearing with an equally huge house right in the middle.

The muggle was the first to get out, waving them to follow him. “John is very reclusive but he is like the  _ best _ private investigator I have ever worked for. And I have worked with a  _ lot  _ of private investigators.”

He didn’t have to convince him. Harry knew that John was an amazing investigator. Severus told him and he rarely paid other compliments so there must be some truth to it.

* * *

“He is a wizard, right?” John asked, scribbling notes into his pad.

Harry let Severus take the lead, deferring to him. “That is correct.”

“Which means that the profile you gave me could be completely off.”

Severus nodded, “Yes. Which is why I found it pointless.”   
  


“There is a potion that you can coat onto any non-prescription glasses. It lets you see through any glamour or polyjuice that someone could be wearing.” John finally put down his pad for the first time since they had arrived. “Please do not doubt my skill.”

“I shall refrain.”

“The problem, that I hope you can solve, is making it.” John stood up, walking to a cabinet, “I have all the ingredients. The potion master that I normally get to make it is on an excavation. If you would make the potion, then we can get started.”

* * *

The potion was high-maintenance. And he did not get any sleep that night. Working on it gave Severus a thrill. He adored potions, making it, creating it, studying it. But this one was a new one. One that he hadn’t heard of before. One that he truly had a lot of fun learning, even though it had robbed him of his sleep.

The glasses were eye-opening. He had made six, per John’s request. It had taken a moment to get used to it. Everything still looked the same. But test running it, the change was easy to see. Those using some sort of glamour glowed. Bright green. It was fascinating.

“Now that we know it works, we can go.” John said, his voice breaking his thoughts.

Harry was the one to speak up, “Go where?”

“One of you will go with Ryan, who will take you to the places that someone who did not know this area would be most likely to visit. There is a possibility that he will be there. The other one will stay with me. We will do some research. Try to find him through Muggle sources. These glasses work through screens as well.”

* * *

Harry was stuck with Ryan, who turned out to be the muggle whose name he couldn’t place for a moment.

Ryan turned out to be a lot calmer than he originally acted. His way of dealing with new people. They ended up having a lot in common. Surprising because Ryan was a muggle, who knew nothing about the Wizarding world.

“This is the best frozen yogurt place. You wanna go?” Ryan asked, motioning to the mom-and-pop store on the side. “Maybe he’ll be there.”

He was a bit hungry so he went along with it, “Sure.”

Turns out, Dumbledore was not in the store. But the frozen yogurt was very good. Of course, he had nothing to compare it to but still. It was pretty tasty. He even got a “doggie bag” for Severus. Muggles really liked their dogs and cats.

Dumbledore also wasn’t at the parks that they visited, the spa, restaurant, and other tourist spots that they roamed.

It was dark when Ryan called for an end and told him that they should head back. For some reason, he wasn’t very disappointed. He thought he would be. Dumbledore needed to pay for his crimes, the sooner the better, but he had a good day. He still didn’t know why he chose to go to Montana--there must be a great frozen yogurt place in Scotland--he found that he didn’t mind as much anymore.

* * *

Technology was the muggle replacement for magic. That’s the only thing that made sense to Severus. Their cameras, phones, surveillance equipment. Severus could do all those things with less effort with his magic. They have spent hours watching tape after tape at a semi-fast pace because--if it’s too fast, the glasses will not recognize the glamour, as John said-- 

“Nothing here,” He said as he finished his fourth tape. There were twenty more in his stack. “There has to be a more practical way of doing this.”

John shot him a knowing smile, “Tried all of them. The glasses won’t work for them. We might get one or two glamour but not all of them.”

“Dumbledore is smart but there might be a chance that he isn’t glamoured or polyjuiced or anything at all. He did have a fascination with Muggles. There is a possibility that he is hiding under muggle-wear.”

John shook his head slowly, “Chances are too slim to take. Sorry.” Then he turned around and started his tape again.

Severus took that as a signal to go back to his own tape.

What felt like hours later--and Severus was completely sure that with every tape he watches, his brain cells dwindle--a knock came from the door. The door cracked open, Ryan poked his head in, Harry behind him. They both slipped in.

“We were unable to find him.” Ryan reported, “Maybe tomorrow?”

John nodded, “We certainly weren’t expecting miracles.”

Harry stepped forward with a bag, holding it out for him to take. “I brought you frozen yogurt. You will love it!”

What is frozen yogurt? He thought, taking the bag and peering into it. He tentatively took out the cup and removed the lid. Finding a spoon inside the bag, and feeling everyone’s eyes boring into him, he took his first spoonful.

Flavor burst into his mouth. It was magnificent. Creamy and cool. Sugary but not too much. He took another spoonful and felt the same sensation. He hummed before turning to Harry, “Thank you.” He was rewarded with Harry’s beaming smile.

Harry was about to get closer to Severus when John’s computer caught his eyes. John had forgotten to pause his tape. He cocked his head and turned the other way. “Can you go back?”

John scooter closer to his computer, rewinding the tape until Harry told him to pause.

“There.” Harry pointed at a person on the screen.

_ Dumbledore _

Wearing a sherlock-like trench coat, a bright blue hat, and a fuzzy scarf that not only matched his beard but covered a large section of him.


	26. A Fitting End for Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! So I could give u the rundown of what I'm been doing in the past almost-month but it's boring so I'mma spare u the details.
> 
> Anyways, hope u enjoy!!

"Should we confront him?!"

"Maybe follow him to where he is staying."

"Is there a street address, we can go now?"

"Hush!" John shouted, "I will follow the surveillance. Look at some others. Piece together where he might be headed tomorrow."

\-----

Turns out, Dumbledore visited a small cafe everyday since he arrived in Montana. The only issue is, he came at all hours.

So that's how Severus and Harry ended up polyjuiced, sitting in a secluded corner at 9 a.m in the morning. To bid their time, they started out with a simple order.

Tea.

Severus brought one of his potion books, disguised at a fantasy novel. Harry, on the other hand, was staring at a picture in a muggle coloring book that they'd bought when they went shopping the other day.

"How's the tea?" Their waiter asked, coming back to their table to check up on them.

Harry looked up, "Not like home." His child appearance coming with the higher pitched voice and all.

"Where is home?" The waiter was giving him a sweet smile."

"UK."

"Oh!" Her tone pitched up, "What a lovely place. I've always wanted to visit." She looked down at his picture, "Is that what you are coloring, dear?"

Harry shook his head, his curls bouncing from side to side, "No. It's a castle."

"Where's it located, dear?"

Harry brought a finger to his mouth, "Shhhh, it's a secret."

"A secret? I love secrets."

"Sorry. I can't tell you."

"It's ok, dear. Maybe one day."

She left them and Harry went back to glaring at the coloring book. Severus, who was barely paying attention to conversation, was still very much engrossed in his potions book.

An hour or two passed before the waiter approached their table. The little cafe, while nice and cozy, was not a very busy place. There is a steady flow of customers coming in and out. This time, when she came, Severus looked up.

"Hello, Miss."

"Hello!" She spoke cheerfully, "Can I get you something else?"

"Yes, please. Paul would like that chocolate chip muffin over there and I would like the completely chocolate one."

She took their order down and quickly went back to where she came from. Not too long after, she came back with their order.

\-----

“My bum’s starting to hurt,” Harry whined.

Severus looked up from his book, which he was almost finished with, “You are too old to be complaining like a child.”

Harry frowned, “Well, I look like a child. I might as well behave like one.”

A sigh escaped Severus’ lips, “I’m apologize that you are feeling pain. However, if you accepted the cushioning charm I offered, you wouldn’t be complaining now.”

“I knoooow,” Harry drawled out, “but I didn’t know it was going to take this long.”

  
“Patience, Harry.” He went back to his book. Some time later, when Harry thought that he was back to being engrossed in whichever story he was reading right now, he spoke up, “You may charm the seat if you’d like.”

\----

The bell rang, signaling the entrance of the customer. Harry looked up to check.

Nope. Just another Muggle looking for a treat.

\-----

The bell rang. Harry sighed. His hopes now crusted with every glance he took that resulted in just about everyone other than Dumbledore. He looked up.

False alarm.

\-----

The bell rang. It’s slow right now. Rush hour passed just an hour ago. Harry looked up.

Not Dumbledore. But not, not Dumbledore. Harry discreetly cast the spell. 

Yup. He’s drenched in magical signature. A hidden one. He nudged Severus with his leg. When Severus looked up, he whispered, “I think it’s him.”

Without responding, Severus packed his and Harry’s things up and slid out of his seat, motioning Harry to do the same. He went up to put some cash in the tip jar while Harry waited for him at the entrance. Thanking their waitress, they left.

\-----

Harry was waiting in an alley, while Severus was sitting on a bench near the shop. Not ten minutes passed when Dumbledore came out. Surprisingly, instead of going left or right, he took a seat next to Severus.

“Waiting for the bus?” Dumbledore asked, a pleasant smile on his face.

Severus nodded, “Yes.”

“Alone?”

“No, my grandson got antsy so he went to stretch his leg.”

Harry quickly came into view, plopping himself on Severus’ lap. He curled up, feigning a yawn, “I’m tired.”

Severus brushed his hair back, “I know. We’ll be home soon.”

Watching the interaction, Dumbledore said, “He’s precious.”

“Yes. Yes, he is.”

The bus came not long after that. They all boarded. Severus and Harry taking seats behind Dumbledore. When he got off, they got off too. Soon, they were facing each other, Dumbledore looking curiously at them. 

He was the first to break the silence, “My boys. I admit, I was hoping it would take a bit more time for you to find me.”

“Call us that one more time and see what I will do with you,” Harry growled.

“I’m not going back. Azkaban is not particularly friendly.”

“Because you’ve put a lot of them there?”

Dumbledore nodded, “Yes, my boy. I knew you would understand.”

“If it was your choice, I would concede. But it is not.” Severus pulled out his wand. Dumbledore pulled his out soon after.

“Two against one. Like Muggles would say, it’s not looking that good for you.”

Dumbledore pursed his lips, “What about we make a deal?”

“Sure. Surrender now and feel no pain. Fight and end up in the hospital wing in Azkaban.”

“Come on, Dumbledore. You know how powerful Harry is. You did try to restrict that after all.”

Dumbledore shook his head, “Obli-” Before he could finish the spell, he turned into a white rat.

Harry gasped, “I didn’t do it! I mean I did. But I didn’t! Not on purpose! Sorry!”

He was so conflicted but Severus couldn’t couldn’t help the laugh bubbling out of him, “Absolute genius! He’s a bloody rat!”

His laugh was infected and soon enough, Harry was laughing too. When they calmed down, Harry carefully picked Dumbledore up. “I’mma name you Dumbles. Do you like that? I think it’s a fitting name.”

“You could give it to the youngest weasley as a present, Harry.”

“You know, Severus,” He said thoughtfully, scratching the rat’s chin lightly “I just might.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...we have come to an end.
> 
> Next stop. Epilogue!


End file.
